Over Death
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: ¿Qué paso más allá de Finis? esta es otra batalla de intelecto donde el arma clave es una Death Note, un Light vs. Near aunque este Ligth no es precisamente el mismo; ¿qué se siente ser vencido por un niño? Advertencia Ooc,pero espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración****: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.**

**Mentiras y funerales.**

* * *

><p>7:23 am al despertar entre las sabanas finas de una suave cama lo primero que cruzó su cabeza fue: <em>¿Dónde esta Ligth?<em> , nuevamente se había visto envuelta entre un montón de planes y complots que no entendía del todo. Maldito Kira si no fuera por él, Light al menos pasaría un poco más de tiempo con ella, Misa rodó con pereza entre las sabanas y trato de encaminar sus pensamientos a algo más dulce " la boda" Light acababa de proponérselo en America y aunque no fue muy romántico ese era un momento muy feliz que podía alejar todos los otros pensamientos de la mente de la rubia, poco tiempo después tuvo un segundo despertar que la acerco más a la realidad estaba en un hotel, ¡sola!, eso era deprimente, se había quedado ahí con la esperanza de que Light fuera por ella pero ella misma sabia que seria más posible que Kira fuera por ella y le dijera:

- Señorita Amane me entregó a la policía para que usted y su obsesivo prometido tenga un tiempo juntos.

Su sarcástica línea de pensamiento arruinó su anterior buen humor matutino y se levantó dispuesta a esperar a que alguien del cuartel se dignara ha ir por ella.

Espero…espero y espero, ¿pero qué demonios pasaba?, ¿por qué nadie iba recogerla?, ¿por qué ni siquiera se dignaban a llamar? miro el reloj 9:10 bien tal vez estaba exagerando pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar más, sus dedos ágiles llamaron a Madtsuda, él seguro no tendría mucho que hacer en el cuartel y amaría una excusa para salir, los tonos del teléfono se escucharon con lentitud y cuando Misa estaba por rendirse, la voz quebrada de Madtsuda no pudo evitar decir:

- Misa-misa lo siento…

Imposible, Misa salio corriendo del hotel y tomo un taxi hacia su casa, la casa que ella y Light compartían, seguramente tarde o temprano él regresaría…él siempre regresaba…

Habían pasado tres días desde el funeral al que Misa no había asistido, los miembros del cuartel presos de culpa se preocupaban en silencio pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la madre y hermana de Light habían sido una tortura suficiente para todos, dar "esa" noticia no era para nada fácil y menos a esas mujeres cuyo mundo había caído a pedazos poco a poco y cuando apenas comenzaban a pegar las ruinas nuevamente llegarían ellos con una noticia devastadora y esta vez no había consuelo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la indulgente mentira la versión oficial era que: Light Yagami había muerto en la investigación del caso Kira, a cambio el caso había terminado, Kira también había muerto, la retórica no encontraría fallas era después de todo la verdad.

Al funeral asistieron más personas de las que cualquiera pudiera pensar pero solo su madre y hermana estaban genuinamente tristes, la pequeña multitud de más solo estaba ahí por que "conocían" a Light su muerte causo sorpresa pero no tristeza no tenía impacto en la vida de nadie y él que alguna vez pretendió ser dios del mundo simplemente sería olvidado.

Cuatro días y nadie sabía aun de Misa los pocos enterados de cuan triste podría estar se escudaban en que la feliz y optimista modelo estaría bien pero sabían perfectamente que se mentían descaradamente a si mismos: Misa simplemente no podía vivir en un mundo sin Light. La agencia de la modelo sin en cambio no tenia culpas sentimentales y comenzaron a tratar de contactarla por todos los medios posibles, cuando no hubo respuesta entonces contactaron a la "familia" que resultaba ser la familia Yagami, Sayu preocupada por la dulce rubia desde el principio se sintió herida cuando su "cuñada" no asistió al funeral pero acudió de inmediato a la llamada de la agencia y preocupada corrió al apartamento a buscar a Misa.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada pero llamó a la casera para abrirla, al entrar no había nada fuera de su lugar todo era perfecto, una casa limpia y hermosa decorada con sobriedad y buen gusto justo como le gustaba a Light, cualquier desconocido hubiese tomado el apartamento como el hermoso hogar de recién casados el lugar parecía estar en completo silencio y Sayu llegó a pensar que Misa no estaba ahí pero nada perdía con revisar, no encontró absolutamente nada sospechoso y el ultimo lugar por revisar era la habitación de la pareja. A Sayu cuando era pequeña le gustaba invadir la privacidad de su hermano pero ahora no le parecía para nada gracioso, abrió la puerta y avanzó silenciosa por la habitación, también perfecta ni un arruga en la cama y la ropa de ambos organizada, la ventana abierta hacia volar con gracia las finas cortinas y Sayu contemplo la hermosa vista, el lugar estaba vacío.

Justo antes de irse Sayu logró escuchar sollozos y suspiros salían del baño de la habitación, que la joven nunca pensó revisar, olvidándose por completo de la idea de irse abrió con brusquedad la puerta del baño y vio a Misa sentada en el suelo se hubiera visto hermosa de no ser por la palidez de su piel y sus ojos muertos, perdidos y rojos estaban secos después de días de llorar y ahora solo sollozos salían de sus labios también secos; Misa no notaba o no le importaba la presencia de Sayu y ni si quiera reaccionó cuando la sacudió enérgicamente y la lleno de preguntas, al fin Sayu decidió llamar a una ambulancia para cuando llegaron todo parecía indicar que Misa estaba inconciente pero los dos paramédicos se sorprendieron de la fuerza de la pequeña mujer cuado opuso toda resistencia a que la sacaran del lugar,

-Tengo que esperar- gritaba con la voz ronca, mientras pataleta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que de verdad quedó inconciente mientras decia débilmente,- Es mentira, aunque Ryuk lo diga es mentira …..- obviamente Sayu no comprendió esas palabras.

o.O.o

_La primera noche la rubia miraba por la ventana era tarde muy tarde Light ya debería de haber regresado pero no lo hacia su mente fue invadida por la conversación con Matsuda en la mañana_

_-Misa-misa lo siento Light esta muerto…_

_Con esa simple frase en mente sus pasos la llevaron hacia la ventana y casi de forma inconsciente la abrió y dejo al viento nocturno y las cortinas acariciarla, si esa frase fuera verdad… si solo esa frase fuera verdad… sus pies seguían avanzando y cuando le faltaba muy poco sintió algo estrellarse contra su cuerpo y al mirar al suelo vio tirado un cuaderno negro, una imponente y oscura figura se presento ante ella, alas negras y una sonrisa torcida._

_- Hola Misa… ¿ya sabes las nuevas noticias?- preguntó el Shinigami con su tono usual- creo que los detalles no te gustaran por eso no te los diré, Light esta muerto, patético por cierto, esperaba más de él por que el chico de pelo blanco en realidad no es nada interesante, por eso pensé en darte este regalo… ¿puedes hacer algo divertido con esto no?_

_La mente de la joven fue golpeada no solo por las palabras del shinigami sino también por una ola de recuerdos que parecía que la aplastarían, de pronto lo comprendió todo y no pudo más que caer, tenia la Death Note enfrente y no servia de nada de pronto se sintió inútil, de nuevo no había sido de utilidad para Light, él solo la había sacado del camino y en las fantasías románticas de Misa había sido para protegerla. _

_Ryuk solo la vio tirada en el suelo llorando y el retorcido pensamiento de "los humanos son interesantes" paso fugaz por su mente pero seguido del "en realidad no podré entenderlos nunca", a pesar de su poco o nulo tacto Ryuk supo casi instintivamente que ese era un mal momento para pedir una manzana._

_Las horas pasaron y Misa no notó cuando el descarado shinigami había desaparecido ella solo seguía en el suelo de pronto la noche anterior le pareció un sueño y se levanto, se arreglo e incluso limpio el apartamento mientras pensaba en hacer la comida favorita de Light pero conforme avanzaba el día las fuerzas para mentirse a sí misma se le acababan y las constantes llamadas a su celular y el teléfono de la casa la desquiciaban, al fin la falsa sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios se desvaneció y la joven modelo termino en el suelo del baño, tratando de converse a sí misma de que todo era una mentira y su Light regresaría, pero perdió la batalla y no le quedo más que hundirse en su tristeza…._

Cuando Misa abrió los ojos en el blanco y frío cuarto de hospital la realidad de la que había estado huyendo la golpeo con brutalidad ¿quien demonios la había sacado del cuarto? el camino que le quedaba era muy simple y Misa lo seguiría gustosa, miro a su alrededor y al no ver alternativas se paró y se preparaba para arrancarse los cables de suero cuando la puerta se abrió, Sayu y la que seguramente seria su nueva agente entraron y la reprendieron con la mirada Misa no se inmuto y les devolvió una mirada fría de la nadie la creería capaz sorprendiendo a las mujeres que acaban de entrar, eso era la menor preocupación de Misa solo quería regresar a la casa con la Death Note, si estaba ansiosa por tener el cuaderno en sus manos y aun más por escribir en el … su propio nombre; y Sayu y la manager eran no más que obstáculos en su nuevo objetivo entre más le estorbaran más se tardaría en reunirse con Light.

Sin que Misa lo notara una nueva figura de bata blanca estaba en el cuarto a él no le intimidaba su fría mirada y se disponía revisarla pero Misa le alejo con brusquedad.

- No me toque- el médico nuevamente la ignoró.

- ¿Qué es esto un berrinche de estrella?, tengo más pacientes así que no tengo tiempo para ello, no puedo creer que una mujer en su condición….- el médico no termino la frase, no quería ser grosero pero no estaba de humor para esto, esa no había sido una buena mañana y tenía muchos pacientes que atender.

- ¿Berrinche? ¿Qué condición?... no tiene que molestarse ¡puede solo irse!- contesto Misa nuevamente con el tono mas frío que pudo lograr, de verdad quería salir de ahí.

- Hablo del teatro de no comer durante días por quien sabe que tonterías cuando esta embarazada, ¡eso lo más tonto que he visto!- replico el médico sin poder evitar subir su tono de voz mas decibeles de lo debido.

- No puede ser… - dijo la rubia en un tono bajo y apenas audible por que en realidad lo decía para sí - el médico notó que obviamente Misa no debería estar enterada al ver su expresión y como su piel se tornaba aun mas pálida mientras la rubia se agachaba, las otras personas en la habitación también se sorprendieron, para Sayu eso era un milagro y le causo gran felicidad, para la manager era una desgracia y un obstáculo en la prominente carrera de la idol.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron cortados por las ligeras y dulces carcajadas de Misa, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo sus planes habían cambiado ahora si tenia una razón para vivir…

A partir de ese momento Misa fue una madre modelo; la paciente, la amiga, cuñada y nuera que cualquiera moriría por tener, dulce, servicial y cuidadosa pero obsesiva de la salud y cualquier peligro para ella y su bebe al punto de darle un sermón al desafortunado transeúnte fumador que se cruzará con ella; la idol en cambio murió con el comunicado irrevocable de retiro a pesar de infinitas ofertas y acosos por parte de diversas empresas y la prensa, la versión oficial era que: "la modelo Misa Amane iba a retirarse para casarse pero ahora estaba deprimida por de la muerte de su prometido un brillante miembro de la policía japonesa", nadie sabia del embarazo, por lo que las oportunistas empresas no perdían la esperanza de lograr que trabajara de nuevo; pero nadie lo logró y el mundo siguió girando, miles de cosas pasaron hasta que todos y cada uno de los interesados e incluso el público olvidó el nombre de la una vez famosa Misa-misa.

La familia Yagami se hizo de uno, no más bien de dos integrantes más al enterarse de la noticia, que lleno la vida de las tres mujeres, aun así Misa se negó a dejar el apartamento y se mostró fuerte e independiente sorprendiendo a todos sus conocidos; Misa tenia muchas amigas que si bien la modelo no tomaba en serio algunas eran muy sinceras y siguieron contactándole después de que el cambiante mundo del espectáculo oriental había olvidado su nombre por lo que fueron aceptadas poco a poco por la modelo y la visitaban constantemente para cuidar de ella y hacerle compañía al igual que Sayu y Sachiko de modo que casi nunca estaba sola.

Durante el embarazo Misa adquirió la costumbre o casi obsesión de fotografiar y video grabar todo, leía cuanto libro de salud y cuidado para bebes encontraba y llevaba al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico, su pasatiempo favorito era cantar para su bebé no nato y contarle historias sobre su padre.

El de 21 junio del 2010 a pesar de todo el cuidado que tuvo Misa dio a luz en un parto prematuro a un hermoso bebe de ojos claros como los suyos y cabello castaño como el de su padre. A pesar de las quejas no dichas Misa insistió en llamar al bebé Light.

**o.O.o**

Desde el oscuro y árido mundo sobre los cielos un Shinigami observaba al mundo humano.

- Lo ves de nuevo esta ahí, los nuevos a veces se obsesionan en observar y mueren rápidamente, hace cientos de años que no veía uno nuevo.

- Yo creí que eran solo un rumor, yo mismo no recuerdo nada antes de esto.- comentaban dos shinigamis que observaban curiosos como otro observaba el mundo humano, ¿por qué? quien sabe el mundo humano es la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Pero en fin ese shinigami era raro y aburrido incluso en su apariencia que causaba desde curiosidad hasta risa exacto como un humano, lamentable.

- Riuk tu amigo es… curioso- mencionó uno de los dos shinigamis a un tercero que llegaba.

- Yo diría que es… interesante y no sabes cuanto- los shinigamis no entendieron la sonrisa de Riuk y se fueron a jugar dados.

- Al fin tengo nuevos planes - hablo por fin el shinigami con forma humana que hasta entonces había estado estoico.

**Notas:** bien esto es obviamente un capitulo uno espero escribir más de esta historia y actualizarla cada mes. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews y opiniones. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

****Aclaración****: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.****

**Dark & Light**

* * *

><p>La profunda oscuridad, el profundo aburrimiento, la profunda vergüenza… pero ¿qué importaba ya todo eso? si solo queda la profunda soledad, la verdadera soledad. Reír o llorar no había diferencia, nada importaba pero paso el tiempo y paso más y más y tuvo que aceptar que… <em>existía<em>. Que tenia que soportar la maldita soledad, la oscuridad, el aburrimiento y la vergüenza, y al final a pesar de todas sus quejas mentales sin razón coherente alguna tuvo que aceptar que _extrañaba_, en especial la extrañaba a ella.

**o.O.o**

Después del parto el cuarto de hospital de Misa estaba repleto de flores y regalos y para ser sincera ella no conocía ni la mitad de las personas de las tarjetas, al principio pensó que ni uno solo de esos detalles le podrían proporcionar ni un poco de alegría ni siquiera un poco de interés hasta que notó entre la multitud de flores y colores alegres algo curiosamente "oscuro" bueno no era precisamente oscuro, pero había "algo", era un osito de peluche café, si suave, lindo y tierno; todo parecía de muy buen gusto hasta que se reparaba en el listón que adornada el cuello del jugete, era negro y estaba hecho en un moño que atrapaba en su nudo una rosa negra, ese regalo si logro sacarle una sonrisa.

El no poder levantarse de la cama le incomodaba en exceso y estar conectada a esa multitud de cables aun más, ella no podía ir a los cuneros por lo que esperaba que alguna enfermera le llevara al bebé, si fuera por ella se arrastraría ella misma hasta los cuneros pero el personal del hospital no se lo permitiría y su única opción era esperar hasta las cinco cuando la enfermera en turno lo traería, ya quería ver de nuevo los ojos claros y ya la carita angelical de su bebé, su luz, … su Light, de seguro muchos tomaron la decisión de ponerle ese nombre como toda una imprudencia pero eso a ella no le importaba el nombre le encantaba y al pequeñín le quedaba perfecto por que como si el destino quisiera burlarse de ella por ultima vez el bebé era increíblemente parecido a su padre pero al destino le había salido mal esa broma por que Misa estaba encantada con ello.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, el momento había llegado y Misa dirigió su mirada con expectación hacia la puerta que se abrió con desesperante lentitud y dio paso a una vieja enfermera a la que todos llamaban "Takki", otra broma del destino y esta si le había molestado, conoció a la enfermera cuando la modelo preocupada llego con la suplica de atención por que se le había adelantado el parto pero la vieja enfermera no quiso ni verla asegurando que era una desespera mamá primeriza que estaba exagerando, aunque al fin todo había salido bien Misa detestaba a la enfermera y ahora tenia el descaro de presentarse sin el bebé.

-Takki ¿dónde esta mi bebé es hora de alimentarlo? ¿No?- preguntó Misa sin molestarse en disimular su molestia.

-Lo siento, el doctor dio la orden de que permanezca tres días en observación para estar seguros de su salud, solo entonces te lo traeré- contesto desdeñosa la enfermera como si disfrutara creándole un disgusto a la bella rubia.

-¿Tres días? ¿Es en serio necesario? ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Misa preocupada.

-Claro que está bien es solo por precaución- contestó la mujer mientras revisaba las bolsas de suero para luego salir sin decir más.

Misa se quedo de nuevo sola y desconsolada. Ella no podía pasar un día sin ver a Light, que irónico. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos hacía más de 7 meses que no lloraba y ahora parecía que no podía detenerse, por que después de 7 mese ella recordó que estaba sola, que estaba sola sin _él_ y deseo con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el osito para poder abrazarlo pero no lo logró y así después de un rato cansada de llorar se quedó dormida, prometiéndose a si misma que una vez que ella y el bebé estuvieran juntos no volvería a llorar, por que entonces y solo entonces no estaría sola.

Misa despertó de nuevo en un par de horas cuando ya era de noche y encontró a su suegra dormida en una cómoda silla del carísimo hospital y a Sayu sentada junto a la cama esperando por que ella despertara. El osito estaba entre sus brazos y parecía que lo había estado estrujando cuando dormía, mientras que la rosa había desaparecido. Esto la extraño un poco pero pensó que Sayu había movido las cosas.

-Ya lo vimos es hermoso, se parece tanto a oni-chan- grito emocionada Sayu en cuanto notó que Misa abrió los ojos pero luego se callo rápidamente con la mirada un tanto culpable.

-No te preocupes yo pienso lo mismo- le contestó Misa con una sonrisa, lo que tranquilizo a la joven "nueva tía".

-El doctor dice que le sorprende lo bien que estas y que mañana mismo te dan de alta- le comentó Sayu más animada, Misa sonrío por fin dejaría de estar atada a la cama y podría ir a ver a Light.- pero el bebé se quedara unos días en observación-agregó en tono más bajo y con desilusión.

-Lo sé me lo acaba de decir hace poco un enfermera- comentó un poco molesta la rubia.

-No te preocupes se ve muy sano y es hermoso, me muero por que vallamos pronto a casa.- ante este ultimo comentario Misa se desconcertó un poco pues ella ya había decidido segur viviendo en apartamento pero su suegra y cuñada no dejaban de insistir en que debía vivir con ellas.

-Sayu ese tema esta discutido y decidido yo volveré al apartamento- Sayu entristeció pero no replico- confía mi estaré bien mientras este con Light - agregó Misa para consolar un poco a Sayu y también a sí misma, la que más desea creer eso era ella misma.

**o.O.o**

_Pasos frenéticos e iracundos llenaban el pasillo del hospital, quiero irme, quiero quedarme, quiero irme, quiero quedarme…y nadie ganaba la discusión por que perdía él o él, de entre todas las cosas absurdas que podían pasar en el mundo él estaba ahí, si hace algunos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que él terminaría haciendo cosas tan estupidas por esa chica el hubiera reído y en grande pero ahora el risible era él con el maldito osito apachurrado en una mano y una rosa en la otra, ese era el detalle que más…grrr… pero no pudo dejar de pensar que de seguro a ella le gustaría y seguía caminando desesperado por saber algo pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de que las noticias llegaran. _

_Lo buen, si lo único bueno del caso es que nadie lo veía, podría considerar un padre primerizo más pero él jamás soportaría la vergüenza de que alguien mas lo viera en ese patético estado, bueno aunque seguramente Riuk lo espiada desde el mundo de los shinigamis y en ese momento tenia un ataque risa; y hablando de vergüenza él ya tenia su dosis por el resto de su existencia nada más patético que él, pero si se analizaba con frialdad a todos y él mismo le dada igual lo único que podía hacer era seguir existiendo y aunque su primera opción era no salir, no hablar, no pensar ni respirar pronto se aburrió y comenzó a extrañar "ciertas cosas" de estar "vivo" así que su pasatiempo favorito fue el mirar el mundo del que alguna vez soñó ser "dios" y no le sorprendió encontrarlo nuevamente sumido en la inmundicia y desde su nuevo punto de vista pensó en comenzar nuevamente su anhelo de "limpiar al mundo" pero se le atravesaba su orgullo, él había perdido, así de simple así que ahora tendría que encontrar otro pasatiempo o esperar un poco a que su orgullo se doblegará y encontrara una buena excusa para la revancha._

_Así fue como viendo desde lo alto encontró a Misa que seguía caminando por las calles al principio le extraño eso, "no que no podía vivir sin mi, maldita zorra" fue su primer pensamiento pero no tardo en notar la razón por la que Misa seguía viva, tenia que reconocer que una de las razones por la que él había terminado viendo por uno de esos jodidos agujeros hacia el podrido mundo humano era la hermosa rubia, tuvo una lucha interna más grande que la segunda guerra mundial para tomar la decisión y la verdad que el mundo shinigami fuera terriblemente aburrido y su único compañero de platicas fuera Riuk, que tenia un coeficiente intelectual igual al de una manzana, le había facilitado la decisión de hacer su pasatiempo favorito el simplemente mirar; después de un tiempo se acostumbro a la monotonía y que Misa siguiera hablando y de él y con él todos días, lo que le vino muy bien a su malherido ego._

_Y fue así como llegamos al momento en el que Light tomó la decisión de bajar al mundo humano por que quería estar el día del nacimiento de su hijo, su hijo, tan rara le sonaba la sola palabra y aun más lo que representaba, estaba seguro que a él no se le daba y no le interesaba ni en lo mas mínimo eso de ser cursi pero aun así estaba ahí y había llevado el osito y la rosa a las dos personas que eran prueba de que su existencia no era un total fracaso. _

_No es que él hubiera cambiado mucho ni nada por el estilo, ser shinigami le venia de maravilla y había aprovechado para deshacerse de un montón de tipos sin los que el mundo estaba mucho mejor, pero nada de volver a su antiguo plan, el había perdido pero lo haría con honor, que Near se siguiera pudriendo en la inmundicia de este mundo le daba igual. Pero ser shinigami era también insufriblemente aburrido y al parecer él estaba un poco defectuoso y era raro como comentaban los demás shinigamis. No estaba dispuesto a soportar tal aburrimiento._

_En fin, decidió bajar precisamente este día y ahora esperaba noticias de Misa y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todo estaba bien entro a la habitación donde su primer y único hijo había nacido. A Light nunca le agradaron demasiado los bebés ni los niños, daban mucha lata, pero tenia que aceptar que en cuanto vio a su hijo el pequeño le pareció una criatura muy dulce y sobre todo notó que se parecía a él, notó también que Misa estaba consiente y esperaba con ansia ver al niño; el bebé no lloraba por alguna razón le preció adecuado y digno, de pronto no le gusto la línea de sus pensamientos y decidió salir del lugar y no volvió hasta que Misa fue trasladada a su habitación donde dejo el oso y la rosa._

_De alguna forma aun no quería irse por lo que decidió visitar el viejo apartamento que había compartido con Misa y lo encontró perfecto, en una esquina de la casa estaba un altar con su fotografía y ese detalle le molestaba por alguna extraña razón lo hacia sentir tan...tan… mmm…"muerto"._ _La nostalgia tampoco era lo suyo así que regreso al hospital al día siguiente justo a tiempo para presenciar un peculiar encuentro entre Misa y una enfermera llama "Takki"y el castaño también detesto a la enfermera. Después de ir a comprobar que el bebé estaba bien regreso al cuarto de Misa a la que encontró dormida y en ese momento decidió llevarse la rosa por que se le había ocurrido un mejor regalo para la rubia, saco su Death Note que lleva en un porta Death Note parecido al de Riuk pero con un modelo mucho mas discreto y escribió:_

"_Sonomi Takizawa- muerte por accidente al no tener cuidado con los instrumentos de operación"_

_Sonrío, extraño, hace tiempo que no le causaba impresión alguna escribir su Death Note pero esta vez fue diferente estar en l mundo humano era…divertido, pero tenia que irse así que dejando de lado esos tontos pensamientos extendió sus llamativas alas negras y regreso al mundo shinigami._

**o.O.o**

Al día siguiente Misa fue dada de alta y corrió a los cuneros a ver a Light y estuvo con el pequeño todo el día hablando y cantando se ganó muchos halagos de otros padres y enfermeras que le permitieron quedarse el mayor tiempo posible, y al final cuando tuvo que irse le consoló mucho que las enfermeras le permitieran dejar el osito que tanto le había gustado junto al bebé.

Misa camino un rato perdida por los pasillos del hospital hasta que no tuvo más remedio que volver a "casa," el departamento antes fue el mejor lugar del mundo para ella pero ahora notaba que estaría en ese lugar por primera vez total y realmente sola, al llegar la oscuridad llenaba el apartamento pero en cuanto prendió las luces el lugar cobro un poco de vida y ella pudo pasar la noche ahí sin morir en el intento, y es que a pesar de todas sus reprimendas mentales apenas y pudo dominar su impulso de correr al escondite de la Death Note y anotar su nombre para por fin volver a estar junto a su Light, la soledad era tan reconfortante como torturante pero al final Misa ganó la batalla. Pero era solo eso, una batalla, y es que a partir de ese día a pesar de su firme mentira mental de "todo esta bien" y de la luz y alegría que le brindaba su bebé le era cada vez mas difícil resistir vivir, vivir sin él…

**o.O.o**

El destino al final hace su voluntad y Misa no estaba segura si era bueno o malvado con ella pero el 14 de febrero del 2011 llego a la conclusión de que a pesar de su retorcido sentido del humor y egocentrismo ella lo amaba (al destino), y es que paresia que describía a Ligth con eso, Light era como el destino se creía infalible y que todo estaba a su merced pero al final era posible sorprenderlo.

Misa no lo planeo, no lo espero e incluso le sorprendía y molestaba aun poco por que ella quería vivir para estar con Light pero también quería morir para estar con _su_ Ligth y como ella no pudo decir el destino decidió por ella… después de un profundo dolor y desesperación llego un momento en el que no sintió nada mas que frialdad y oscuridad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que aun existía. No sabia que pasaba ni por que, pero de algo estaba segura el cielo necesitaba un decorador de mejor gusto por que a pesar de que ella gustaba de las cosas dark eso era muy desolado hasta para ella….

**Notas:** pues bien antes que nada una disculpa por que definitivamente tarde mucho en actualizar, eso fue mas que un mes, lo siento! Pero espero que este capi les guste e infinitas gracias a **Kumikoson4** que me dejo su review y me ayudo a decidirme continuar la historia. La idea me gusta mucho y espero plasmarla bien, y ya saben espero sus criticas, creo que en este capítulo abuso mucho de la palabra aburrido y mi Light es un tanto cursi aunque intento que no lo sea, la historia parece mucho para chicas? O.o No lo se, espero sus opiniones y como siempre: Gracias! por leer.

**Nota 2**: después de leer sus criticas he editado los capítulos que tenia y seré mas cuidadosa con los próximos que escriba, sé que seguramente aun hay varios errores y aun tengo que mejorar así que seguiré esforzándome. Gracias por sus criticas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.**

**Oscuridad y huesos.**

* * *

><p>Misa no lo planeo, no lo espero e incluso le sorprendía y molestaba aun poco por que ella quería vivir para estar con Light pero también quería morir para estar con <em>su<em> Ligth y como ella no pudo decir el destino decidió por ella… después de un profundo dolor y desesperación llego un momento en el que no sintió nada mas que frialdad y oscuridad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que aun existía. No sabia que pasaba ni por que, pero de algo estaba segura el cielo necesitaba un decorador de mejor gusto por que a pesar de que ella gustaba de las cosas dark eso era muy desolado hasta para ella…

o.O.o

Misa siempre había adorado las festividades de todo tipo desde la Navidad hasta los aniversarios, todas eran un pretexto para ser feliz, pero últimamente esos pretextos le parecían vacíos y dolosos como si una pieza importante faltara y ella sabia cual era. La única celebración que esperaba ansiosa era el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo pero a la vez no podía olvidar los aniversarios de la muerte de Light y entre esa confusión llegó la festividad que ahora más odiaba; las calles, la televisión, la radio, las revistas y todo se lo recordaron: hoy era14 de Febrero.

Ese simple hecho la puso algo nostálgica trayendo viejos recuerdos a su mente:

_Ella sabia que a Light no le gustaba el chocolate y por cuatro años el recibió sus chocolates con una sonrisa falsa y los lanzo al fondo de un cajón (o tal vez se los comió Ryuk), pero el ultimo año fue diferente Misa después de mil intentos, un par de dedos quemados y un verdadero desastre en la cocina logro hacer pastelillos de chocolate amargo con un poco de licor, a decir verdad no se veían muy bien pero el sabor era bueno y estaba segura que era del gusto del Light. _

_Lograr que Light se comiera uno fue aún más difícil que hacerlos pero valió la pena, él abrió los ojos sorprendido por el sabor y comió más, jamás dijo algo como "gracias" o "bien hecho Misa" pero esa noche fue especialmente complaciente con ella entrando en el top 10 de Misa de sus mejores noches con el castaño, y eso tomando en cuenta que Misa atesoraba todas sus noches con el._

Solo era chocolate y ahora se preguntaba por que simplemente no lo preparo otro día cualquiera, pero en ese entonces la rubia esperaba esperanzada el próximo 14 de Febrero y hacer un desastre en la cocina que hiciera feliz a su novio pero ahora simplemente jamás podría volver a ser así. A pesar de todo Misa termino en la cocina preparando su receta de chocolate y miro con odio a los malditos pastelillos cuando salieron del horno, eran perfectos y no aplastados y deformes como el año pasado; de pronto el llanto de su bebé llamo su atención y fue a consolarlo, llevo la silla del bebé a la cocina y mientras cantaba envolvió los pastelillos en un paquete con el plan de llevarlos más tarde al cementerio.

Cuando Nori, amiga de Misa, llegó al departamento esté estaba inundado de un dulce aroma a chocolate por lo que la joven creyó que por fin Misa volvería a ser la dulce y animada chica de antes ya que por fin había encontrado un chico con quien salir y olvidarse del "muerto" , solo por eso valía la pena hacerle el gran favor a Misa de cuidar a su bebé el 14 de febrero, a la chica jamás le paso por la cabeza que los chocolates eran para "el muerto" y animo a Misa a salir rápidamente del apartamento cuando la rubia le daba mil indicaciones sobre el cuidado del niño y se despedía con una sonrisa del pequeño Light.

Nori estaba feliz por Misa aún después de que notó que no llegaba una hora después de lo acordado, pero el tiempo paso y paso y la felicidad de Nori cayó mientras el llanto del bebé se hacia cada vez más constante, para calmarlo Nori le puso una de las grabaciones de Misa, mientras llamaba a la ex cuñada de Misa y más tarde fue necesario llamar a la policía.

Para la policía no fue difícil encontrar a Misa, esa misma noche la encontraron en el cementerio junto a la tumba de Light Yagami a primera vista parecía que solo estaba dormida pero definitivamente no era así al voltearla se notaba su rostro trasformado por una mueca de dolor, la ex modelo había muerto de un infarto.

Sachiko y Sayu no podían creerlo, el dulce aroma de chocolate perfumaba la escena que era espacialmente oscura, la joven sentada junto a la tumba con uno de sus hermosos y extravagantes vestidos negros de encaje, flores secas y la caja de cholotes decorada con papel rojo lleno de cursis corazoncitos; la ultima broma de mal gusto que les jugaba el destino, inmediatamente después del discreto (casi secreto) funeral de Misa, que fue enterrada junto a Light, la familia Yagami se mudo de Tokio a Osaka con la firme intención de no volver jamás.

o.O.o

Oscuridad, polvo, huesos y aburrimiento describiría muy bien al lugar en el que ahora se encontraba Misa, lentamente en su mente se aglomeraron un montón de preguntas y Misa se descubrió creyendo que ninguna era muy importante, deseando tener miedo, confusión o alguna emoción en particular pero no era así nada le parecía particularmente raro o imposible, con esa extraña calma y lucidez la joven notó que el frío mundo al que había llegado no estaba despoblado pues había extrañas figuras humanoides caminando a lo lejos. Lo siguiente y lo más relevante que notó fue que había algo en sus manos, bajo la mirada y encontró una Death Note en sus manos, no era la que desde el día que descubrió que estaba embarazada había decidido no usar y estaba oculta en el mundo humano, está era nueva y al abrirla noto como en la primera hoja antes en blanco comenzaban a parecer las palabras:

_"Bienvenida a la nada"_

Antes Misa no había reaccionado ante todo esto pero ahora lo tenía claro ella existía pero no existía, ella era nada, eso significaba que nunca volvería ver a su pequeño y lindo hijo sonreír o llorar.

La idea no le gusto ese era un precio que no valía la pena pagar. Misa soltó el cuaderno aterrada y se derrumbo a llorar cayo en la oscuridad y en la inconciencia esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Light lo sabía desde hace tiempo, el tiempo de vida que le quedaba a Misa era muy corto, quería decirse a si mismo que no había una emoción predominante por ese hecho pero no era así, por primera vez desde que había abierto lo ojos en ese árido mundo el estaba sintiendo "alguna emoción", ¿cuál? no estaba muy seguro, el de hecho no conocía una gran gama de sus emociones.

Ese era el madito día y el chico no tenia ganas de salir del agujero en el que estaba metido, especialmente hoy quería fingir que no le importaba el mundo pero al cabo de unas horas la ansiedad lo consumió y salio a buscarla, diciéndose a si mismo que era solo para pasar el tiempo y salir del permanente aburrimiento.

La superficie en la que se encontraba era dura y fría, todo era oscuro y frío, Misa no quería abrir los ojos se negaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando pero al final lo hizo, abrió los ojos y la imagen que la recibió la hizo preguntarse si se encontraba alucinando. Él esta ahí frete a ella, sentado en una roca le observada con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Más pálido de lo usual y vestido solamente con un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla negra y camisa a medio abotonar blanca, estaba descalzo y jugaba con algo en sus manos, lanzaba una bola de papel rojo que Misa reconoció como la envoltura de sus chocolates.

- Bienvenida a la nada- la recibió el castaño ensanchando su sonrisa arrogante.

El corazón de Misa hubiera sufrido una taquicardia solo por eso si aun latiera pero no era así, Misa hizo lo único que su mente le ordeno hacer y corrió a abrazarse del dorso del castaño.

- Te extrañe, te extrañe…-lloraba la rubia apretando el abrazo temiendo que Light se desvaneciera.

- Déjame adivinar el viejo te asusto con el truco de la libreta- afirmo Light con un tono divertido.

Misa asintió aun oculta en pecho del castaño, pero a Light comenzaba a exasperarlo que no lo mirara y siguiera llorando en silencio.

- ¿Qué te molesta?- preguntó al fin Light apunto de deshacerse del abrazo de la rubia, pero ella se resistió aforrándose más fuerte.

- Soy una mala madre…- susurro tan bajo que su voz no se escucho.

- ¿Qué demonios dices?

- ¡Soy una mala madre!...soy terrible por que estoy feliz… por que creo que si tu estas aquí entonces si vale la pena...- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

- Tú no deseaste esto- respondió con simpleza Light, ya no estaba molesto pero separo a Misa y se volteo para comenzar a caminar.- Vamos te mostrare el lugar- agrego y Misa lo siguió con total obediencia aferrando su nueva Death Note con ambas manos.

Después de un rato de caminar y que Light le explicara generalidades vagas a las que Misa no presto mucha atención por estar devorando con la mirada a Light, por fin se detuvieron frente a una deforme formacion de roca que parecía ser un refugio.

- No es nada glamoroso pero es un buen lugar para no ser molestado- dijo Light con simpleza y entro al lugar, Misa dudo por un segundo pero en seguida lo siguió, ella siempre había sido suya por lo tanto le seguiría a donde fuera, no era que se entrometiera simplemente estar a su lado era su lugar por eso Light no la había invitado a pasar…¿no?

Misa no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su llegada pero encontró contra todo pronostico que ese lugar le agradaba, Light no la apartaba de su lado y de vez en cuando incluso compartía sus oscuras cavilaciones con ella unas con las que Misa estaba totalmente de acuerdo y otras que a decir verdad no entendía para nada pero sus comentarios generalmente lograban arrancar una sonrisa o algún gesto de la cara normalmente estoica de su novio, además también estaban Ryuk y otros shinigamis que le contaban fascinantes historias, aunque bueno también estaban aquellos que se burlaban de la apariencia humana de Light y ella pero bastaba una mirada fría del castaño para frenar ese tipo de comentarios, entre los dioses de la muerte corría el rumor de que ese shinigami con forma humana conocía el método para matarlos.

Pero no todo era tan fácil Misa nuevamente sintió que faltaba una pieza en su mundo y Light lo noto rápidamente, además de adivinar la obvia razón. Ella era una buena actriz pero fingir todo el tiempo es imposible y más si tú mismo no crees tu mentira.

- ¿Quieres que te diga mi pasatiempo favorito?- susurro Light al oído de Misa, la rubia volteo enseguida interesada y sonrojada- sígueme.

Misa lo hizo.

- ¿Me quieres decir de donde sacaste la tontería de que no volverías a ver a tu hijo?- pregunto el molesto.

Mientras se detenían frente a raras estructuras esféricas ancladas al suelo.

Misa se sorprendió pues eso jamás había salido de sus labios, pero seguramente Light lo había notado.

- Yo...yo…- balbuceo Misa sin lograr formar una respuesta.

- Olvídalo, solo me sorprende tu mala memoria a veces.

- ¡Light!- se quejo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- ¿Recuerdas como obtuviste tu primera Death Note cuando eras humana?- pregunto el. A Misa le llego la respuesta como una cubeta de agua helada "Misa eres una idiota" pensó y corrió a las esferas ancladas en el suelo.

- ¿Es desde aquí?- pregunto emocionada.

- Si- contesto Light calmado como siempre- y si ver no es suficiente ya encontraremos una escusa para bajar.

Misa salto feliz a los brazos de castaño, ahora su "no vida" estaría completa.

o.O.o

Un joven de cabello blanco y gesto aburrido jugaba con un mechón sus cabellos mientras varias pantallas a su alrededor donde se trasmitían noticias en varios idiomas clamaban su atención, pero lo que en realidad absorbía su atención era una lista frente a su ojos y la temible información que de ella extraía: Japón área de Kanto 14 muertes por infarto en los últimos 4 días…. pensándolo bien aún no decidía si eso era o no interesante.

O

O

O

10 años despues.

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años detenido entre la multitud observaba un aparador y no es que cayera en el consumismo deseando tontamente el juguete de moda, después de todo jugar no era lo suyo, lo único que veía en el cristal del aparador era su propio reflejo: enormes ojos claros, piel blanca y cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro, el era lindo de hecho demasiado lindo para su gusto.

**Notas:** ¡Perdón por el retrazo! ¿Alguna vez comenzare diferente? Pues espero que si.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi intento de historia, espero que se entienda y ya saben espero todas sus criticas y opiniones para continuar con esto. Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve un terrible fin de semestre, que al fin se ha acabado, eso quire decir: Vacaciones ¡Siii! = a actualizaciones más seguido o eso espero espero, presionenme soy una persona muy dispersa**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Apariencias y realidades.**

* * *

><p>Misa lanzaba al viento los vestidos guardados en un baúl, hermosos encajes, seda, terciopelo y demás fueron a parar al suelo, todos los vestidos eran hermosos y de estilo gótico pero ninguno parecía satisfacer a su dueña el día de hoy.<p>

- ¡Light!- grito dramática la rubia-. No tengo nada que ponerme. - Añadió ahora con un tono triste que era imposible saber si era real o fingido.

El chico acostado sobre la cama aparto la mirada del libro en sus manos y miro incrédulo al suelo, donde yacían los variados vestidos de su novia, no podía creer el desastre que hacia por la ropa el siempre vestía igual y no encontraba problema en ello sin embargo Misa aun como shinigami insistía en comprar montones de ropa "para verse linda", dio un suspiro y contesto.

- Eso no es del todo cierto…- pero no termino la respuesta que preparaba porque algo cruzó por su mente y cambió su expresión aburrida - Es verdad, si no tienes ropa entonces debemos ir de compras- termino afirmando con una sonrisa torcida.

La mirada de Misa se ilumino y dio saltitos de alegría.

- ¡Si!

o.O.o

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años detenido entre la multitud observaba un aparador y no es que cayera en el consumismo deseando tontamente el juguete de moda, después de todo jugar no era lo suyo, lo único que veía en el cristal del aparador era su propio reflejo: enormes ojos claros, piel blanca y cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro, él era lindo, de hecho demasiado lindo para su gusto.

Detestaba que la gente creyera conocerlo con solo verlo, que alguien afirmase quererle u odiarle, todo sin haber cruzado una palabra con él y basándose únicamente en las conclusiones que sacaban de su apariencia. El descriptor que más odiaba era el que más escuchaba últimamente: ¡Kawai! (con tono melosos incluido).

Desde la mudanza el número de personas que le juzgaban (y el número de personas que gritaban "kawai" al verlo) había aumentado y no era solo por ser "el nuevo" sino por que el maldito profesor Murasaki de la nueva escuela le había evaluado y había concluido que: mentía.

Y era verdad el llevaba toda su vida mintiendo, sus calificaciones eran promedio y no tenia ningún interés particular en algún deporte u otra actividad, él no resaltaba de ninguna forma en particular, solo era lindo y…. callado y… ¡ya¡

Pero aquel hombre había tirado su perfecta mentira notando que había resuelto el complicado test de forma muy rápida y aun así solo alcanzaba una puntuación de 80 estando el resto de los resultados obviamente equivocados. Después de observarle por una semana le llamo a su oficina y le advirtió que lo había descubierto dándole una carta para sus padres, Light maldijo por lo bajo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la carta y entregarla.

Nunca olvidaría los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su abuela al entregarle esa carta, "Después de todo eres igual a tu padre" había dicho con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al terminar de leerla. Ella estaba encantada con el traslado al Instituto Wammy, que era una famosa institución que solo abría sus puertas a los jóvenes más talentosos en todo el mundo, mientras que a Light no le agradaba para nada la idea, maldecía haberse descuidado de forma tan tonta, pues no se había molestado en leer con atención el test completo, el mismo profesor había formulado ese tests y sabia muy bien su dificultad, que los resultados de los alumnos según sus aptitudes eran bajos o altos, jamás intermedios.

Light se había descuidado y ahora pagaría las consecuencias todos sabrían la verdad ya no volvería a ser un persona promedio ahora era lindo, callado y… un genio.

Nunca le había gustado la idea de serlo, desde que era muy pequeño notó como todo en el mundo era demasiado fácil y demasiado mmm… ¿podrido?; no había nada por lo que valiera la pena esforzarse y el prefirió la comodidad y seguridad que le proporcionaba ajustarse a la norma, fingir que iba al mismo pasó que todos. Ser un genio era agotador y solitario con todos esperando algo de él, y querer satisfacer los deseos de los demás no era su deseo, por eso había muerto su padre, por ser un maldito genio que quería salvar al mundo y satisfacer los deseos de los demás, o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que el había llegado.

Y pensando en ese tema a sus escasos 10 años el no sabia que deseaba, todo a su alrededor se tornaba aburrido rápidamente, el mundo era interesante pero muy vasto y lleno de lacras que deseban lo que tenían los demás, y el no tenia ganas de entrar a esa batalla interminable.

El mundo no parecía valer la pena en ese estado y por eso el era muy introvertido siempre prefería la compañía de un libro o su PC, a la compañía de las personas. Libros y maquinas no le juzgaban, no le tenían lastima y tampoco le temían, aún cuando el fingía que era un "niño común" el pudo notar que el temor era un sentimiento muy común entre los adultos que le rodeaban ¿por qué no sonríes? ¿por qué no juegas? ¿por qué no eres normal? la repuesta era simple: por que no le apetecía. A pesar de que se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido generalmente no lo lograba.

Desde que llego a Tokio su plan de vida tranquila estaba cayéndose a dedazos pero al final no todo paresia ser tan malo, el mundo por fin le estaba pareciendo interesante…

De pronto la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo le saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a ver su rostro sin expresión reflejado en el cristal para pasar su mirada a sus manos que ya se ocupaban de sacar su móvil y sus dedos ágiles de desplegar la pantalla, donde brillaba la alerta de un nuevo mensaje:

_Llegare un poco tarde, en serio: ¡lo siento!_

_Atte.: Hanabi _

Eso le recordó que lo que hacia ahí parado, esperar. Suspiro y chasqueo la lengua, sabia que pasaría, y por el estaba bien llegar tarde a su nueva escuela. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, antes el jamás hubiera esperado a nadie pero ahora lo hacia estaba ahí parado solo por Hanabi a la que apenas conocía hace cuatro días, ella estudiaba en la escuela de Tokio y también fue "descubierta" por el profesor Murasaki, se conocieron fuera de su oficina cuando Light salía maldiciendo y ella murmuraba desesperada "que no se haya dado cuenta, que no se haya dado cuenta, que no se…", en ese momento Light ni siquiera le presto atención pero luego el profesor los presento informándoles que los trasladarían juntos; ambos niños tenían la cara descontenta pero Light no pudo dejar de notar que ella era la primera chica de su edad que no gritaba "¡kawai!" al verlo o se sonrojaba tontamente, es más después de un rato de intercambio de miradas hostiles y orgullosas entre ellos terminaron por habla y descubrió con agrado que podía establecer una conversación interesante con ella y que la chica entendía todas las palabras que salían de su boca, por fin alguien le entendió y no le juzgo, solo por eso valía la pena esperar.

A pesar del bullicio de la calle las notas de una canción llegaron a sus oídos y por fin puso atención a lo que había tras el grueso cristal del aparador, _Lo mejor de los últimos 10 años,_ era el titulo del disco exhibido y la voz aguda que escuchaba cantaba tratando de imitar la dulce voz de… su madre, si su madre, que raro era llamar a alguien que nunca conociste padre o madre pero en su caso el si podía hacerlo con toda naturalidad.

La razón eran solo un montón de imagenes, pero que eran simplemente tan claras y perfectas que el podía creerlas y de hecho no podía imaginarse a sus padres de otra forma. Gracias a cientos de fotos y videos que comprobaban que el por un escaso mes fue parte de una familia; su padre y madre estaban vivos y eran felices juntos luego todo se desmorono con increíble facilidad y solo quedaron el y su madre, que hizo ante la muerte de su padre, a el pequeño no nato el centro de su mundo por lo que grabo infinidad de momentos, conversaciones, canciones e historias como previendo que tal vez ella misma jamás podría contarlas.

Secretamente él atesoraba todos esos recuerdos y hasta los cinco años el no podía dormir si no escuchaba una de las canciones de su madre, ahora todo eso eran solo buenos recuerdos guardados al fondo del closet del departamento abandonado de sus padres, que su abuela se negó a vender pero también a habitar, aun cuando estaban de regreso en Tokio solo usaban el apartamento como bodega.

Tal vez por todos esos recuerdos la nueva versión de esa canción le parecía tan mala y deicidio sacar sus propios audífonos para olvidar el mal rato pero antes de que su mano llegara a su bolsillo, el niño fue atrapado en un pequeño abrazo.

- ¡Licht!- dijo alegre una voz dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa- gracias por esperarme.

- Es "Light", y no fue nada - contesto el tranquilo ante la efusividad de la niña a su lado.

Una niña también muy linda, con un cabello castaño tan claro que parecia caramelo y ojos azules, Light estaba consciente de la belleza de su nueva amiga pero no le daba importancia.

- Eres como un bloque de hielo el nombre de "Light" no te queda - se quejo la niña por la frialdad del chico.

- Mi madre decía que me quedaba bien- contesto el, involuntaria mente su gesto fue más calido con el solo recuerdo de su madre.

- Mmm… esta bien cuado tu mirada es así el nombre si te queda, pero no importa lo que digas yo te llamare "Licht"- dijo ella.

- Has lo que quieras- contesto el, aceptando la voluntad de la chica y comenzando a caminar hacia su nueva escuela.

El padre de Hanabi era alemán por lo que la chica solía decir algunas cosas en ese idioma y a Light no le molestaba en modo alguno, aunque el no sabia mucho alemán entendía la mayoría de las palabras que usaba la niña. El camino trascurría en un agradable silencio y los niños siguieron caminando hacia el Instituto Wammy, era la primera vez que ambos lo verían pues a los dos se les ocurrió la testaruda idea de no visitar antes el lugar, con saber la dirección era suficiente; y ahora además era tarde pero de algún modo eso no parecía preocupar de forma alguna a los pequeños genios.

o.O.o

Misa corría emocionada por una calle no muy transitada.

- ¡Lo encontré! - grito triunfal y volteo a ver a Light emocionada, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa apenas visible y contesto.

- Ya lo vi no te apresures podemos pasar aquí unas cuantas horas.

- Mira esta con Hanabi de nuevo.

- También note eso Misa.- La chica inflo sus mejillas infantilmente como queja pero Light no se disculpo solo jalo su mano y la rubia se acomodo feliz a su lado para caminar atrás de los niños.

A Light le extrañaba que su solitario primogénito por fin hubiera encontrado compañía, pero no le molesto, tal vez si el encontraba mejores pasatiempos que "conquistar al mundo" no terminaría muerto a temprana edad como el. Y es que siempre había notado los infinitos parecidos que tenia con su hijo y como el pequeño parecía querer guardar el pequeño secreto de que era un genio, pero al final lo habían descubierto y ahora su vida comenzaría a cambiar.

El tiempo trascurrió rápidamente para los cuatro caminantes y pronto estuvieron frente a la imponente reja del Instituto Wammy, a ningunos de los dos Light´s les agradaba mucho la idea de entrar a ese lugar pero lo hicieron, el lugar estaba sospechosamente vacío.

o.O.o

Near miraba monitores de forma aburrida y decidió que era mas emocionante continuar resolviendo su enésimo cubo de Rubik del día, no habían pasado ni un par de minutos y a pesar de las miradas furtivas a los monitores había terminado y agrego el cubo a la torre que tenia junto a su silla.

- Como L deberías poner atención a lo que esta sucediendo- le reprendió Roger.

- No es necesario, tú los elegiste de seguro son buenos, no veo por que tengo que estar aquí- se quejo el chico con tono aburrido mirando la torre junto a su silla y tirándola con un dedo casi con desprecio.- Estoy aburrido - agrego.

- Tal vez encuentres alguno de los niños interesante- respondió el anciano junto a él, parecía realmente viejo y frágil pero llegaría sorprender a cualquiera con su fuerza y vitalidad.

- No lo creo - refuto Near desviando la mirada hacia la esquina del escritorio donde se hallaban un montón de folders amarillos que contenían la información que de verdad le interesaba.

- Ni lo pienses, no te dejare revisarlos hasta que la prueba de los niños termine.

Near suspiro indiferente y fijo su vista en los monitores, sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa al notar a los recién llegados protagonistas del monitor B-23 pero trato a toda costa de ocultar su interés y se reprimió a si mismo por tonta idea que acaba de cruzar por su mente. Eran solo un par de niños cualquiera, sin importar cuanto se pareciera el pequeño a Light Yagami obviamente no tenia nada que ver con el ¿verdad?

- Mira acaban de llegar la octava y el doceavo, de los quince candidatos ellos me parecen de los mas prometedores.- comento Roger casualmente.

Near se trago la curicidad de preguntar sus nombres y solo sigui viendo el monitor B-23, mostrando interes por primera vez desde que llego al Instituto Wammy esa mañana para evaluar nuevos candidatos a ser educados ahí.

o.O.o

Light miro el lugar y trato de ocultar su incomodidad mientras seguía caminando tras su hijo y su nueva amiga, Misa estaba colgada de su brazo derecho viendo todo con mucha emoción.

- La escuela para genios es realmente linda - comento ella.

- ¡Mira Licth, ¿eso es sangre?¡- grito la niña de ojos azules antes de que Light pudiera responderle a Misa, y los cuatro centraron su mirada en el vestíbulo de la escuela frente a ellos, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que provenía de un gran charco sobre el que descansaba un cadáver aparentemente fresco, rodeado de por lo menos otros diez niños atemorizados.

- Que escuela tan interesante- Dijo Light con sarcasmo, y recibió un ligero codazo en las costillas de parte de Misa por ese comentario.

-No me parece gracioso que mala seguridad, no me gusta esta escuela para nuestro hijo- se quejo Misa.

- Pues a mi tampoco ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto Light.

Pero su sarcástica conversación fue cortada por la exclamación segura y tranquila de su hijo.

- ¿Alguien ya llamo a emergencias?- las caras pálidas de los otros niños salieron de shock y la mayoría solo negaron con un gesto.- Vaya un lugar lleno de "genios" y a nadie se le ocurrió- el mismo iba a sacar su teléfono pero la mano de Hanabi lo detuvo mostrandole su propio teléfono.

- Parece que no hay señal.

**Notas:** pues hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo creo que salio un poco largo así que ojala valga la pena, prometo actualizar pronto si no olvidan dejar sus reviews y opiniones que enserio me ayudan mucho. Gracias a:

Lemon Pie Lover

fannyhikari

sunako-koike

por haber dejado review del capi anterior gracias a ellos sigue la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.**

**¿Lobo o conejo?**

* * *

><p>El charco de sangre que rodeaba al cadáver del hombre tendido en el suelo era ridículamente grande, era imposible acercarse lo suficiente para ver con detalle sin pisar el líquido y al parecer esa era la razón por la cual nadie se había acercado aun.<p>

El pequeño Light vio con desinterés el cadáver y todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluyendo a los que eran sus nuevos compañeros de escuela, pensó que lo mejor seria no meterse en eso e irse de ahí con suerte tal vez no tendría que volver a esa escuela si se iba en ese momento pero noto rápidamente que Hanabi no coincidía con esa idea, en los ojos de la niña ya brillaba la luz del interés que esto le había provocado. Así que el suspiro resignado y dijo:

- Bien si nadie ha llamado a emergencias y no hay señal, lo mejor es que alguien salga a dar aviso a la policía- propuso Light.

Pero en ese preciso instante el zaguán automático del lugar se cerro con rapidez dejando a todos lo presentes encerrados, uno de los niños salio del shock en el que se encontraba con el estruendoso ruido de la puerta cerrándose y corrió con desesperación a tratar de salir a pesar de lo difícil de esa sola idea pues la verja era muy alta para ser saltada por niños de su estatura cosa que por demás seria inútil pues la cima de la reja estaba electrificada, "linda seguridad pensó" el pequeño Light fastidiado, el niño que estaba ya junto a la reja lloraba con desesperación y callo desmayado ante las primeras silabas que escucho de una voz automatizada que les hacia un anuncio.

-Bienvenidos, pequeños talentos de Japón, ustedes que han sido elegidos por sus habilidades extraordinarias para ser educados en esta importante institución deben resolver este pequeño acertijo

Por todo lo ocurrido Misa comenzó a preocuparse.

-Light salir de aquí no es problema para nosotros ¿crees que Misa debería ir por ayuda? – pregunto la rubia que ya comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida, ignorando al pequeño desmayado junto a la reja y saltando el cuerpecillo con agilidad.

- No es necesario Misa, quédate será divertido- respondió Light que volteo con una sonrisa maliciosa y ofreció su mano a Misa para que volviera a tomarla.

- ¿Seguro que Light- chan estará bien?- replico dudosa la linda shinigami.

- Claro lo prometo, solo observa- respondió seguro Light y extendió sus las para colocarse en un punto alto desde donde pudiera disfrutar mejor "el espectáculo", Misa los siguió y juntos se sentaron en la cima de la torre del reloj.

o.O.o

Near miraba con desden el monitor b-20 que le mostraba a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y facciones finas desmayado en el piso.

- Bien me equivoque, que tu los ayas elegido no es garantía de que sean buenos, que le paso a ese pequeño dramático- se quejo Near en tono apático.

- Solo recuerda su edad creo que la prueba es muy dura para ellos.

- Yo no lo creo, con solo verlo debieron darse cuenta- dijo Near aburrido mientras mordisqueaba una tableta de chocolate blanco, su favorito desde hace algún tiempo.

- Se paciente- dijo Roger y al final no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro era difícil ser el "Watari " de este "L".

El anciano no pudo evitar notar como Near se desinteresaba de nuevo y su vista se enfocaba en los papeles al otro lado del escritorio de nuevo, en ese momento el sucesor de L tomo una decisión y volvió a hacer un anuncio en el alta voz.

-Jamás creí que mis pequeños genios fueran tan asustadizos, si quieren irse pronto les daré una pista. El asesino es uno de ustedes.

La frase que sonó por el altavoz sorprendió a todos los niños que se miraron con miedo y suspicacia entre ellos, eran 14 aun de pie pero 5 de ellos estaban obviamente muy asustados para pensar y no habían movido de su lugar en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí. De entre los que quedaban las ideas que bullían en sus mentes comenzaron a salir a flote.

- Eso es imposible yo no me meteré en esto - declaro desinteresado un niño que parecía ser el mayor de todos, tendría 13 o 14 años, y aunque no se mostraba tan afectado al parecer su sentido común le decía que no era buena idea involucrarse en esto.

Ante esa declaración tres niños más parecieron secundarlo

- Nosotros tampoco haremos nada Takashi tiene razón.

- Vamos hemos visto suficientes películas de terror y somos genios no debemos caer en este tonto juego, lo nuco que debemos hacer es no separarnos y esperar, yo no complaceré a esa voz y definitivamente todo mi interés en asistir a este escuela desapareció- opino un niño de cabello y ojos negros que ahora parecía muy seguro.

- Es verdad además pelear entre nosotros y acusarnos no nos llevara a nada yo apoyo la idea de Akira- menciono una niña de pelo corto y ojos grandes que parecía conocer muy bien al chico que hablo antes.

- Como pueden estar calmados, y precisamente ustedes que coincidencia que sean los que proponen una alianza los primeros en llegar aquí, obviamente ustedes son los culpables- acuso una niña que estaba entre el grupo de los asustados.

- Es verdad, tomando en cuenta eso todos lo que llegamos después somos inocentes el único sospechoso es el primero que encontró el cadáver- menciono pensativo un chico regordete.

- Mmm… no es eso una idea muy simple y tonta, el asesino pudo simplemente irse o esconderse para aparecer después, el orden de llegada no significa nada- dijo divertida Hanabi, al punto de que se le escapaba una risita.

Esa actitud molesto a algunos de los presentes que mal miraron a la linda niña.

- Como puedes comportarte así frente a un cadáver- se quejo desdeñosa una niña de ojos verdes y pelo extremadamente largo que miraba con desden a Hanabi – yo diría que esa actitud es muy sospechosa seguro tu eres el lobo entre los conejos.

- Mmm… si tuviera que escoger entre ser un lobo o un conejo definitivamente escogería ser un lobo- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa quitándole toda seriedad al asunto.

Ante esa respuesta los niños estallaron en murmullos de desaprobación y Takashi se acerco con actitud autoritaria dispuesto a quien sabe que, pero antes de que tocara si quiera a la niña Ligth hablo.

- Creí que tu no te meterías en esto.

- Entonces que la pequeña sádica se calme- contesto molesto Takashi.

Light se molesto por como llamaron a su amiga y la actitud estúpida que estaban tomando estos supuestos genios y decidió terminar con el juego, así que camino lentamente hacia el cadáver las suelas de sus zapatos se impregnaron con el liquido rojo y viscoso que inundaba el suelo y sus pasos hacían un sonido desagradable, finalmente llego junto al cuerpo frío y con un rápido movimiento lo volteo. Gotas del temido líquido rojo salpicaron en todas direcciones y todos los niños se alejaron ecepto Hanabi y Takashi, también todos se sorprendieron grandemente ante la imagen, ecepto Hanabi y Takashi que sabían lo que les esperaba. El cuerpo antes tan temido ahora se veía obviamente falso e incluso tenía la palabra "bienvenidos" escrita en la frente.

Una de las niñas incluso callo de rodillas aliviada y comenzó a reír, estallaron los murmullos de calma y sorpresa y sobre todo los de quejas. Pero la reaparición de la misteriosa voz del alta voz los dejo en silencio:

- Que juego tan corto, pero ese era el caso gracias por hacer que dejara de perder el tiempo, doceavo, octava y tercero aprobados digan una de las razones por que está farsa era muy aburrida y los dejare ir a todos.

- Toda esa sangre no cabe dentro de un cuerpo- dijo Light subiendo una ceja.

- Toda esa sangre es falsa, no tiene la densidad adecuada, ni siquiera coagula a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí...mmm en fin mal misterio- explico Hanabi sonriente.

- No hay un herida en el cadáver falso para que saliera toda la sangre falsa- agrego finalmente Takeshi.

El sonido de aplausos y vitoreo como los de un estadio lleno el lugar y la voz automatizada volvió a sonar:

- Así es nuestro querido cadáver-san no tiene heridas y la sangre era muuuy falsa, ustedes tres bienvenidos ...el resto gracias por participar las clases comienzan mañana- termino la voz automatizada, que a pesar de serlo delataba el aburrimiento de su dueño.

- Falso como todo lo demás- murmuro muy bajo Takashi con gesto sombrío.

Los murmullos de los niños y el sonido de la reja abriéndose llenaron el lugar, la mayoría de los niños estaban quejándose por no haber pasado la prueba o por como era totalmente inadecuada, a la vista de la falsedad del anuncio todos los pequeños parecían bastante lógicos y recuperaron como todo niño sobrevalorado su ego y exceso de confianza, Light incluso los escuchaba mencionar como ellos eran los alumnos numero 1 de su escuela y como era totalmente injusto que los rechazaran, Light quería golpearse la cabeza con algo ante la arrogancia de los que le rodeaban pero Hanabi lo devolvió a la realidad y le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos amargos con una sonrisa.

- Fue divertido mientras duro... pero demasiado fácil ¿no crees?- pregunto la niña radiante, ella era amante de los misterios y el gore y por eso le había encantado la situación.

- Si fue fácil, pero ahora estamos atrapados aquí- dijo Light serio pero sin llegar a hacer la frase una queja, su "encerrado" no se refería a las rejas sino a las abrumadoras expectativas que todos le imponían y el no tenia deseos de cumplir.

- Que pesimista- se quejo Hanabi- pero yo estoy segura de que podremos romper las cadenas cundo queramos- agrego confiada.

Light abrió muchos los ojos y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro eso idea le gusto mucho.

- ¡Ese es mi Light!- gritaba emocionada Misa- escuchaste eso, lo aceptaron, lo aceptaron, ¡lo aceptaron!- repetia mientras saltaba o mas bien flotaba en el aire.

- Ves que no tenias de que preocuparte- le dijo Light personalmente no muy contento por que su primogénito asistiera a una escuela donde Near era el director. Pero no quería darle importancia al asunto con suerte ese hecho jamas trascendería.

Los dos shinigamis pasaron e resto del día acosando a su hijo desde el silencio de la invisibilidad, por su parte Misa se divirtio muchísimo y tomo mucha ropa de moda de las bodegas de las tiendas, Light se mostró apático como siempre pero en realidad también disfrutaba mucho de sus visitas al mundo de los humanos, al fin llego el momento de regresar y Ligth y Misa abrieron su majestuosas alas, blanco y negro contrastban pero se veian muy bien juntos, en el ultimo momento desde las alturas ambos eligieron un humano y le dirijieron una intensa mirada para saber su nombre, anotaron en sus respectivos cuadernos el nombre de sus victimas y continuaron asendiendo con indiferencia sin siquira esperar a ver las muertes que ellos mismos habian provocado.

o.O.o

Near reviso el contenido de sus folders con avidez y dio su conclusión para los casos que había mandado el Jefe de la policía, al final se sintió levemente decepcionado y tomo el ultimo folder, que tenia los datos y estadísticas de las muertes en Japón el ultimo mes, Roger le había reprochado en varias ocasiones que siguiera pidiendo esa información pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, en ocasiones incluso formulo teorías y patrones que obviamente no compartió con nadie pero al final siempre llego a la conclusión de que estaba comportándose como todo un paranoico.

o.O.o

Cuando llego a casa las luces estaban ya encendidas por que pronto seria de noche entro y fue resivido con emoción y avidez por su abuela y su tía con sonrisas y felicitaciones que el se vio obligado a fingir corresponder. su mente que hasta el momento habia estado ignorando la conversación volvió violentamente a la realidad cuando entre el discurso de tía pudo escuchar las palabras:

- Me voy a casar.

**Notas:** Gracias a fanny hikari y Nat usui por dejarme su review y una GRAN disculpa por tardar tanto u.u , por favor no duden en dejar quejas y comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Lamento que mi misterio estuvo chafa pero prometo esforzarme mas con el próximo y que el capitulo estará x aquí en menos de un mes o tiene derecho a enviarme amenazas de muerte por MP y no me quejare :p.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Bodas y Asesinatos.**

* * *

><p>Esa noche después de escuchar las alegres declaraciones de la tía Sayu no pudo mas que mantener una sonrisa falsa y asentir vagamente ante comentarios que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de escuchar, después controlo con todo lo que pudo sus ganas de correr y subió con calma los escalones que llevaban al piso de arriba siguió caminando hacia su único objetivo que era su habitación vacía y ya en su cuarto se permitió perder la compostura y correr al armario, donde fue directamente a la caja del fondo, del pulcramente ordenado espacio. Esa noche durmió abrazado, después de muchos años de olvido, al viejo oso café que tanto le gustaba cuan do era niño ¿por que? … no lo sabia, o tal vez era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar esa respuesta.<p>

Con unos hermosos padres "de fotografía", lo mas cercano que tuvo Light a una madre fue Sayu que lo educo con gran calidez y cariño, que no siempre correspondía abiertamente el pequeño por su carácter introvertido, aun así tenia que aceptar que desde niño el gran pilar de su vida fue su tía que le agrandaba el ego y a la autoestima haciéndolo a él el centro de su vida. Sayu dejo muchas oportunidades de trabajo y le rompió el corazón a muchos hombres por su lindo sobrino e incluso ella llego a utilizarlo para alejar algunos hombres que le molestaban de mas, Light lo sabia y cumplía su papel; mas de una vez los hombres se alejaron decepcionados al creer que de verdad era su hijo pero el problema era cuando a pesar de todo eso los hombres se quedaban, de ese tipo solo había habido dos hombres, un tonto llamado Matsuda que insistía en visitar todos los años la casa de la familia Yagami el día del aniversario de la muerte del abuelo Yagami, y… su futuro tío.

Kurosawa Ryo era un famoso abogado en Tokio y fue a Osaka para resolver los problemas legales de la compañía en la que trabajaba Sayu después de meses el tipo logro que Sayu aceptara sus invitaciones y comenzó a frecuentar la casa de los Yagami, Light tenia que aceptar que el tipo no le desagradaba del todo pues tenia un cerebro funcional y un gran sentido de la justicia, después de mas de tres años de relación y ahora que habían regresado a Tokio al parecer el tipo por fin le había propuesto matrimonio a Sayu… era predecible que el lo haría y era predecible que ella diría que si, el niño lo sabia pero no dejaba de doler el saber que ahora no seria el centro de la vida y el mundo de nadie. Suspiro fastidiado por sus pensamientos y abrazo mas al oso, seguramente mañana volvería a la caja pero esa noche lo necesitaba.

El siguiente día y las siguientes semanas fueron insufribles por los preparativos para la boda y por que todos no hablaban de nada mas que eso, y para su sorpresa su refugio fue la escuela, el método de trabajo y evaluación del instituto Wammy era maravilloso básicamente la regla era "Has lo que quieras pero hazlo bien y procura ser el mejor" había toda clase de cursos optativos interesantes y el podía elegir que clases tomar, coincidiendo en muchas con Hanabi y además de que la mayoría de los niños de la institución no eran tan molestos como los de todas las escuelas normales.

Light podía soportar las cenas familiares gracias a concentrar su mente en temas escolares y ademas en instituto Wammy por fin encontró una biblioteca que no le decepciono, sus temas favoritos eran psicología y la criminología, cuando su abuela lo había visto llegar con una gran enciclopedia del crimen casi se desmaya por lo que desde entonces fue mas cuidadoso con el material que llevaba a casa. Su lugar favorito en la escuela era el "archivador", un lugar donde guardaban casos policíacos viejos y los estudiantes podían tratar de resolverlos y comprobar sus teorías con la realidad, Light tenia un récord de 75 aciertos contra 3 fallos mas 4 casos donde comprobó que los resultados policíacos estaban equivocados y resolvió satisfactoria mente los casos mientras que Hanabi tenia un récord de 61 aciertos, 4 fallos y solo 2 refutaciones; ese lugar de hecho era el único lugar de la escuela que despertaba el verdadero interés del director "N".

Por lo que no era sorpresa que Near al encontrar que los pequeños que llamaron su atención el día de la admisión frecuentaban tanto el "archivador" concentro mas su curiosidad aun mas en ellos y los apodo "mini kiras", y eso no hacia nada de gracia a Roger pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos Near se interesara mas en el Instituto.

**o.O.o**

Tal vez jamás en su vida aceptaría lo mucho que le gustaba esa sensación no solo la de poder y control, sino algo mas que eso, la fragilidad y calidez que era tener a esa mujer en sus brazos. Después de años así, tal vez le seria imposible conciliar el sueño si no fuera con ella en sus brazos, cuando Misa estaba despierta aun había momentos en los que la consideraba insufrible y prefería no escuchar todo lo que decía pero en momentos como esos el tenia que aceptar que la idea de la "eternidad" a su lado no le molestaba para nada.

Misa despierta versus Misa dormida era una rotunda victoria para el segundo caso, en especial ese día, los shinigamis de forma humana tenían hoy un gran motivo para bajar al mundo humano y Misa no hacia más que lanzar ropa por todos lados y lloriquear.

-De cualquier forma nadie te vera- dijo el castaño con voz seria y oscura, pero se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras por la mirada y rostro que le dedico Misa con un puchero inequívoco de que estaba apunto de un berrinche. El estaba fastidiado..muy fastidiado.

-Tu me veras- dijo ella con vos quebrada

-Y yo creo que siempre te ves bien- dijo el seco, pero eso fue el mejor alago del mundo para Misa que aun después de tanto tiempo y la situación no pudo evitar sonrojarse El antiguo Kira no perdio el tiempo y aprovechando la distracción de la rubia para jalarla fuera del lugar y se dirigió a la entrada que unía los mundos, después de todo detestaba llegar tarde.

- ¿Light a donde vas?- pregunto una voz conocida, y el castaño solo maldijo en su mente la natural inoportunidad del shinigami come manzanas.

-Al mundo humano.

-Otra vez.

-Si.

-Voy contigo.

-No.

-Quiero manzanas.

-Te las traeré.

-No, yo iré.

-Bien entonces no nos sigas- dijo tranquilo pero fastidiado.

-¿Qué acaso no hay suficiente privacidad aquí? – pregunto Ryuk sugestivo-Ya te he dicho que se meterán en problemas por "eso"- dijo el shinigami riendo.

-Lo que hagamos Misa y yo no te importa- contesto estoico el chico.

Misa ni si quiera prestaba atención a la conversación y seguía en su nube de corazones por el halago de Light pero el lugar de unión de mundos estaba cerca y todos con diferentes pensamientos y molestias desplegaron sus alas y descendieron al mundo humano.

Light "fastidiosos Ryuk".

Misa "¿en verdad me veré linda?"

Ryuk "traeré muchas manzanas..."

**o.O.o**

La iglesia y el salón estaban hermosamente decorados, todo perfectamente planeado y perfecto como un comercial irreal pasaba frente a el y solo agradecía que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido vestirlo de etiqueta, o ponerlo a lanzar flores, por suerte nadie tuvo semejante idea y el estaba tranquilo esperando en la primera fila de asientos a que la tía Sayu apareciera por la puerta con su caro vestido y todo ese show terminara, Hanabi se reía de el y su amargura desde la fila de atrás, y el "señor abogado perfecto" esperaba en el altar con una sonrisa feliz y engreída, la música cursi sonó y los eventos se sucedieron. El en verdad estaba simplemente aburrido, los pasos pesados de unas botas militares lo sacaron de ese estado y cuando volteo un remolino de pensamientos, entre los que no encontró aburrimiento, le invadió.

-No debiste meterte con nosotros Kurosawa- dijo fuerte y claro el hombre con apariencia de matón, el y tres mas levantaron sus armas largas y vaciaron sus cargadores en la honorable comitiva que asistía a la fiesta.

¿Correr? ¿Gritar? Light no hizo nada, ni siquiera cubrirse, pero noto aliviado que Ryo si lo hizo cubrió protectoramente a Sayu arrastrándola al suelo con el, algunos siguieron su ejemplo y se hicieron ovillos en el suelo. El atronador sonido de los dispararon y el momento en si fueron increíblemente cortos, todo termino como empezó con un disparo, inexplicablemente el hombre que hablo se dio un tiro en la cabeza y los otros tres salieron del lugar caminando sombríos y tranquilos.

La iglesia y el salón seguían con su decorado perfecto pero se había agregado a la decoración un poco de rojo, muecas de dolor y espanto adornaban los rostros de los presentes y había muchas personas tiradas en el suelo, tal vez desmayadas y mas probablemente muertas, a juzgar por la cantidad de liquido rojo que cubría la alfombra gris perla que la Sayu había elegido para la ocasión.

Había sangre en su rostro pero no era suya, volteo a ver a Hanabi en la segunda fila y la encontró con la mirada perdida en el suelo o mas precisamente en el posible cadáver de su padre mientras su madre lloraba, esto no se parecía en nada a la prueba del Instituto Wammy y por fin entendió del todo por que esa sangre se veía tan falsa, la sangre real tenia un olor y una presencia pero antes de ser atrapado por la palpable desesperación en el aire respiro profundo y saco su celular, tres tono eternos le hicieron esperar hasta que contestaron mientras el niño devoraba la escena con la mirada.

-Emergencias.- dijo una voz profesional.

-Hablo de iglesia Sait Marie, acaba de haber un tiroteo hay por lo menos 15 heridos y cinco muertos necesitamos ayuda de inmediato- su voz era tranquila y vacía carente de emoción o preocupación, como si lo que dijera fuera una película y no la realidad.

- ¿Es broma?- pregunto fastidiada la señorita telefonista.

- Claro que no es muy en serio.- dijo el lo mas tranquilo que pudo conteniendo la ira y desesperación que las escenas que veía comenzaban a despertar en su interior.

-¿Tu edad?-pregunto la telefonista aun incrédula.

-10- dijo el niño con la voz quebrada, el no supo si era real o fingida.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la voz genuinamente preocupada como si el llanto fuera una formula mágica que la conmovió.

-Lo estoy, apresúrese.

La mujer siguió hablando confirmando las palabras del niño con los reportes policíacos y diciendo instrucciones, pero el no la escucho mas y se dirigió al altar y aquello que amenazaba con estallar en su cabeza se calmo al ver que su amada tía estaba bien, su hermoso vestido estaba cubierto de gotitas de sangre y su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras sostenía en los brazos a su casi esposo que estaba herido en un brazo y el dorso, pero aun estaba consiente.

- Lo siento dijo el- con pesadez y esfuerzo, mirando con suplica a Sayu, el sabia que por culpa de su trabajo y sus decisiones eso había sucedido, mucho mas allá de haber arruinado el sueño de toda mujer casi mataban a la persona mas importante de su vida, por no mencionar que los cadáveres en el suelo de la iglesia estaban "ahí" y "así" por su culpa, la visión bizarra del templo le provoco nauseas y sensación de perdida de realidad pero lucho por permanecer consiente. Sayu pudo ver la culpa y desesperación en la mirada de Ryo y no quiso permitir que el se culpara por eso, era simplemente injusto ni el ni ella se merecían aquello, en su vida no había hecho mas que lo correcto y se enamoro de un hombre que compartía su visión idealista del mundo y ahora estaba llena de sangre el día su boda y mas tristeza sintió rabia.

- No es tu culpa simplemente hay gente que no debería existir en este mundo- dijo ella con una voz dulce que contrastaba con la oscuridad de sus palabras.

El pequeño castaño suspiro aliviado ante la imagen y las palabras de su ahora única familia, pues sabia que la abuela había muerto de uno de los disparos, el no quería acercarse y llorarle a ese cuerpo sin vida y por eso fue con la tía Sayu al altar, ella cuando noto la presencia de el niño cerca levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien- dijo y estiro su mano libre para atraer al pequeño y abrazarlo. El no podía notarlo pero alguien mas lo abrazaba también y una blasfemia llena de rabia salio de unos labios pero nadie pudo escucharla.

Solo unos segundos y habían arruinado la vida de una de las pocas personas cuya existencia le importaba, solo unos segundos y el no pudo hacer nada, pues hacer cualquier cosa le costaría sus alas y existencia como shinigami, así que solo hasta que el cargador del arma estuvo vació y anotar el nombre de esa escoria no "salvaría" a nadie pudo desahogar un poco su rabia; después pensó que hacer algo mas llamaría la atención sobre ese hecho ademas que esos hombres merecían muertes mucho mas dolorosas que simples disparos, con ira contenida anoto los nombres de los atacantes restantes y se puso creativo al describir sus muertes para que nadie encontrara sus cadáveres Los sesos del líder volaron pero no fue suficiente el sufrimiento descrito en la Death Note para los otros atacantes tampoco era suficiente y con solo ver la escena y aun mas el cadáver de su madre y a su hermana llorado en el altar abrazando a su hijo le lleno de furia y recordó por que el mundo necesitaba urgentemente ser limpiado.

**Notas:**

Y ustedes dirán que paso después de tanto tiempo, pues todos los que leen se merecen una disculpa enorme y la tienen, en serio perdón por la tardanza pero la inspiración andaba medio muerta para la historia, por que se a que quiero llegar pero no como. Muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews y las chicas de los malos fics por su critica constructiva y felicitación por mi intento de mejorar.

Seguiré esforzándome *.*/ pero estén mas que advertidos del Occ de los personajes. Espero a partir de ahora ser mas constante con la historia y esto se lograra reduciendo la extensión de los capítulos por que así no se me traba la señorita inspiración y ademas puedo hacerlos mas rápido y subirlos mas seguido.

Finalmente espero el capitulo no los decepcione y a partir del próximo los kiras volverán a la acción. Las actualizaciones serán como mínimo semanales y como máximo mensuales, es lo mas que esta persona disociada pude logar. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen GOMEN x la tardanza.

Si les gusta por favor animenme con un review y si no también recibo quejas, comentarios y hasta amenazas de muerte (que espero no cumplan). Y al final simplemente gracias por leer.

Att: SweetKurosagi.


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Depresión**** y resoluciones.**

* * *

><p>Misa daría lo que fuera por que todos pudieran verla, por darle palabras de consuelo a su cuñada, que siempre fue tan dulce con ella, y poder abrazar a su hijo y alejarlo de la traumática escena. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso y la única persona que si podía verla seguro no necesitaba su ayuda, mas bien era ella quien era consolada por el shinigami castaño que le pedía que dejara de llorar y trataba de separarla del pequeño niño parado frente al altar. Misa dejo de pensar y comenzó a sentir y ser consiente de su alrededor, es verdad que lloraba y se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo que ni siquiera podía notarla mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba: los paramédicos estaban por todos lados y en lugar del cuarteto de cuerdas, que se encargaría de la música del evento, se escuchaban las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias que llenaban el lugar con su persistente sonido.<p>

La rubia salio de su ensimismamiento y soltó al niño.

-Misa quiere matarlos, matar a las personas que han hecho esto- dijo fría y tranquila mientras las últimas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas pero ella las ignoraba.

-Ya lo he hecho, están muertos preciosa, pero ellos se merecen aun más que eso- contesto el castaño viéndola a los ojos y secando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Misa ayudara- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada y sombría, que encanto al castaño, y los dos salieron del caos medico y sentimental que era la iglesia. Misa volteo por última vez a ver a su hijo, una pieza de tranquilidad rodeada de caos.

-El estará bien.- dijo Light sin voltear.

-Si lo estará, por que se parece a nosotros- dijo la rubia con esa sonrisa malvada de nuevo, se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, como si acabara de notar algo que siempre había estado ahí y pero solo hasta ahora se revelaba. Ellos no podían quedarse quietos, no mas.- ¿Vamos a casa?- pregunto Misa con voz dulce de ingenuidad totalmente fingida, cosa que era obvia para su compañero.

-Si, así es después de mucho tiempo vamos a casa.- dijo el respondiendo con una sonrisa cómplice que daba el mensaje implícito "estamos pensando lo mismo".

o.O.o

En cuanto los paramédicos llegaron la desesperación creció, esa era la confirmación de que lo que sucedía no era un sueño ni una pesadilla solo la terrible realidad, todos querían ser los primeros en ser atendidos y salir rápidamente del lugar. Las ambulancias y otros trasportes trasladaron al final 7 cadáveres y 21 heridos al hospital, de entre ellos solo tres estaban graves y Ryo y el padre de Hanabi eran dos de ellos, incluso la tía Sayu estaba en la lista de trasladados al hospital por que en cuando intentaron quitarle a Ryo de los brazos para trasladarlo la chica entro en pánico, su tranquilidad se fue por la borda y tuvieron que sedarla para calmarla, estaba seguramente en shock después de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora Ligth era de las ultimas personas que quedaban en la iglesia con el sombrío decorado hecho trizas y los suelos llenos de sangre, por lo menos tres personas se habían acercado a consolarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien pero no les hizo caso y la atención era pasada al siguiente herido o desquiciado en busca de consuelo y atención. El y Hanabi se habían pegado como animales en simbiosis y evitaban las preguntas y el consuelo de los adultos que no parecían entender lo vacío y estúpido de sus palabras. Una situación de crisis y todos les ofrecían vacío consuelo que no necesitaban y no el espacio y tranquilidad que ellos querían, el traslado de heridos fue la prioridad y como ellos estaban ilesos se perdieron en el mar de desesperación en el que se convirtió la iglesia después del incidente. Un mar en el que podían ahogarse y del que si no salían pronto, serian arrastrados por los demás, pronto alguien vendría a preguntar quien estaba a cargo de ellos y eso era lo ultimo que querían contestar, después del traslado de heridos nadie estaba cargo de ellos.

Tenían que salir pronto de ahí pero no tenían ningún lugar al que ir, con una mirada confirieron que su prioridad era pasar desapercibidos y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Ni tu casa, ni la mía son buena idea ¿verdad?- pregunto Hanabi tratando de conservar su tono tranquilo y feliz de siempre, sin conseguirlo.

- Creo que se a donde puedo ir después de todo- contesto Light después de un momento de reflexivo silencio.

-¿A donde?- pregunto la niña realmente curiosa.

- A casa.-contesto el chico y ella supo de inmediato que se refería a un lugar especial.

El edificio aparentemente igual a pesar de los años les esperaba, toda la parte inferior eran locales de ventas pero los pisos superiores se habían conservado verdaderamente intactos. Subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia llegaron a un oscuro pasillo caminaron y se encontraron con la puerta del único lugar al que se ocurrió huir a Light, la casa de sus padres. Su mente le decía que era mucho más que un simple departamento sino ¿por que su padre se había molestado en comprar todo el edificio? Pero a decir verdad desde hace tiempo y específicamente después de visitar tanto el archivador ya no le gustaba cuestionarse sobre su padre y el extraño motivo por que estaba "contra" Kira, la verdad era demasiado profunda y oscura, aun si había o no pozo sin fondo, no quería descubrir que había, no aun; por que después de ver numerosos casos en los que su padre y abuelo habían participado supo que el caso Kira no era algo que su padre no podía solucionar sino que no quería, eso y las fotos y vídeos los comentarios e historias…todo y nada… la simple mirada de superioridad y sonrisa arrogante de su padre en las imágenes que tenia de él le habían hecho llegar a una absurda conclusión que prefería no pensar y comprobar hasta que decidiera si podía o no lidiar con la respuesta.

La llave, tecnología vieja y primitiva pero simple y efectiva, giro en la cerradura haciendo un sonido metálico y la puerta se abrió con sus movimientos que le parecían automáticos, sabia que no estaba irrumpiendo en algo. Ese lugar era suyo pero aun así se sentía como si invadiera y la verdad es que no era culpa sino emoción lo que sentía, el simple hecho de saber que en ese lugar estuvieron sus padres le hacia sentirse cerca de ellos.

o.O.o

No era la primera vez desde su muerte oficial que estaba ahí pero si era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar para buscar algo muy especifico, si bien el plan aun no estaba terminado definitivamente la primera pieza estaba que necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo estaba ahí y la segunda pieza debía llegar pronto por correo. El solo entrar al lugar le inundo de viejos recuerdos y entre ellos no pudo encontrar errores que le llevaran a la situación actual si bien tenia que aceptar que en algún punto perdió el piso y objetivo de la situación, nunca perdió el control y el fin seguía siendo el mismo.

Mirando por el balcón de la habitación se encontró con el mundo que seguía siendo igual de inmundo y la misma gente inconciente que no hacia nada para cambiarlo pero también personas que a pesar de tratarlo no lo lograban, una extraña furia se apodero de él por eso y por lo que acaba de pasar en la "casi boda" de su hermana, pero antes de hacer nada un cálido abrazo le saco de sus oscuros pensamiento y alguna parte de su cerebro registro y concluyo que el paisaje a pesar de cualquier cosa era hermoso, un atardecer oscuro lleno de platinados, grises, rojos y púrpuras. Definitivamente después de esa noche llegaría un nuevo amanecer.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto sin voltear pero agarrando las manos de ella que estaban en su abdomen para que no deshiciera el abrazo.

- Misa la puso en un lugar adecuado- contesto ella misteriosa. Light no se molesto por la evasiva respuesta y alzo una ceja divertido y volteo para enfrentarse frente a frente con su pareja.

- Entonces tendré que convencerte de que me digas su escondite- dijo el serio pero seductor, y ataco con un beso apasionado que correspondió la rubia, ambos querían olvidar un poco el terrible día y no había mejor forma que esa. Finalmente Misa comenzó a arrepentirse de eligir un vestido con corsé para ese día, Ligth que luchaba con los listones le leyo la mente como simpre y dijo.

- No importa vale la pena, te ves hermosa.- Misa se sorprendió un poco pero los besos y caricias le hicieron desplazar la sorpresa para después; Light también se sorprendió a si mismo por esa cursilería pero luego no le importo, de cualquier forma ese día era especial por que después de mucho tiempo se habían permitido "despertar" y a partir de ahora comenzaría a actuar como quisiera.

o.O.o

Al entrar al lugar se sorprendió de que el polvo no lo hubiese invadido todo, de que a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo no podía decir que el apartamento fuese antiguo e infuncional era simplemente perfecto y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por el, solo las grandes telas blancas sobre los muebles le recordaban que el lugar estaba abandonado. Hanabi tras el no se atrevía a hacer ruido por que agradecía lo que él estaba compartiendo con ella la casa de sus padres en la que ni el mismo había vivido y ahora después de un destrozo día habían terminado ahí.

El chico camino a un armario colocado en la esquina de la sala al parecer era un altar, el abrió las puertas y ella pudo ver lo había dentro lo que mas llamaba la atención era un marco con una polvosa fotografía de sus padres y unas varitas de incienso olvidadas, el suspiro fastidiado por los tristes pensamientos que le trajo la imagen de la casa a oscuras y en especial el viejo altar, después de todo así eran sus padres para el solo una vieja y polvosa imagen que aunque hermosa era irreal. Los últimos acontecimientos le hacían tener pensamientos depresivos y molesto dejo la foto caer del altar y el marco haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo le pareció el sonido mas desagradable del mundo, Hanabi se le acerco conciliadora y el chico agradeció su calidez que le regreso a la realidad y la calma.

Lo siento- se disculpo el.

No hay de que Licht – dijo ella y ambos automáticamente se agacharon a recoger los vidrios rotos y la foto, pero algo mas que vidrios rotos estaba en ese lugar ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo lo que estaba dentro del marco y no supieron identificar esa presencia, la niña corrió a encender la luz del lugar y la luminosidad se esparció hiriendo las pupilas de ambos ya acostumbradas a la oscuridad. El montón de vidrios rotos seguía en el suelo pero ese algo mas también, una delgada libreta de pastas negras estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada por trozos de vidrio y acompañada por la foto de Light y Misa que liberada del polvoso marco se revelaba más brillante.

o.O.o

Las ventajas de invisibilidad e intangibilidad a voluntad eran variadas, e ignorar al mundo a su alrededor era una de ellas, pero en ese momento no se pudieron dar ese lujo por que en ese lugar donde se suponía no debía haber nadie el silencio fue estrepitosamente roto por el sonido del vidrio haciéndose pedazos en el suelo, los dos amantes dejaron sus actividades con sorpresa y molestia, Light se separo de su compañera y mas por costumbre que por pudor se levanto y se puso de mala gana sus pantalones negros, confiado por su invisibilidad no se puso ninguna prenda mas y camino hasta la sala. Lo primero que noto fue la luz encendida y después el altar abierto y finalmente la presencia de dos niños…mierda… ¿Por qué demonios sus miradas están clavadas en el? Simple por que podían verlo.

El mayor de los Yagami en la habitación registro con la mirada el lugar y se encontró con el marco roto y la Death Note tirada en el suelo, ellos la habían tocado.

-¿Papá?- se escapo de los labios del niño en un volumen muy bajo como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunto la dulce voz de Misa pero no pudo terminar la frase por que noto la situación de la sala. Ella llegaba solo cubierta por la camisa negra de Light y se la a puesto solo por que creía que se vea sexy así... pero en ese instante todo eso perdió sentido.

-Esto no puede ser-la misma frase pronunciada al mismo tiempo por los dos hombres Yagami pero dicha con mucho mas énfasis por el niño y con molestia por el adulto.

Hanabi movía la cabeza como en un partido de tenis viendo a las personas frente a ellos y la foto, una y otra vez, no había duda eran los mismos. El silencio se prolongo unos segundos y luego fue roto por el pequeño castaño que recuperaba su tono tranquilo habitual.

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y delatando un poco de molestia. Misa solo atino a sonrojarse y Light aunque estaba algo abochornado no lo demostró.

-Eso es muy obvio, así que si quieres respuestas mejor haz otras preguntas- respondió.

**Notas:** toda la semana tuve ganas de subir este capi pero apenas hoy pude terminarlo y revisarlo. Ojala les guste yo me divertí bastante al escribirlo y estoy consiente de que es toda una locura y esta cada vez mas Occ, en especial Light, gomen pero en fin es lo que a mi loca cabeza se le ocurrió.

La promoción de chocolates imaginarios x review se acabo por que se acabo febrero pero aun así espero sus opiniones :)

Capitulo dedicado a:

fannyhikari

yuric09

nekita namikaze

que me animan a seguir con sus reviews.

Y gracias a TODOS! por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Preguntas y respuestas.**

* * *

><p>El piso de madera contra sus pies descalzos le pareció muy frío y no pudo reprimir lanzar una maldición, pero el mismo había tomado la decisión de caminar descalzo hasta la cocina por que quería… no, más bien <em>necesitaba<em> una barra de chocolate en ese preciso momento.

Momentos antes...

_Después de revisar los reportes policíacos de la semana, que no le parecieron en lo más mínimo interesantes, había gastado su tarde viendo el paisaje por el gran ventanal de su casi desamueblado departamento, cuando el atardecer pinto de colores extravagantes y brillantes el paisaje soltó un suspiro de fastidio y decidió prender las múltiples pantallas que poseía para entretenerse un rato. Noticieros en varios idiomas llenaron las pantallas y Near se tiro a un cómodo sillón para presenciar el espectáculo, varios crímenes atroces y cuestiones políticas y económicas eran la información que recibía pero de pronto de entre esos desastres amarillistas escucho algo que llamo su atención y subió el volumen de la noticia. "Boda de sangre" decía el titulo sensacionalista de la nota presentada por una comentarista con exceso de maquillaje que trataba de fingir indignación al dar la noticia…_

_-Este sábado la boda del famoso abogado Ryo Kurosaya y su hermosa novia Sayu Yagami fue trágicamente interrumpida por hombres armados que dispararon a toda la concurrencia, el saldo es de 7 muertos y más de 20 heridos. Es de verdad un hecho lamentable pues el señor Kurosawa es conocido por su gran trabajo y sentido de la justicia…_

_ Near dejo de poner atención al discurso de falsa preocupación del intento de periodista y abrió los ojos sorprendido por que por un momento se pregunto si mini Kira 1 estaría bien, preocuparse o siquiera interesarse por alguien era algo que hace mucho no le pasaba después de todo todos a aquellos que le importaban estaban muertos… pero ahora por un instante sintió la presión de la preocupación en su pecho y molesto consigo mismo apago la pantallas y salto del sillón para ir por chocolate a la cocina…_

A pesar de su control no pudo evitar que el tema de la boda regresara a su mente y se maldecía si mismo cada vez que pasaba, ¿el preocupado por el hijo de ese bastardo por el cual las personas que le importaban habían muerto?... "y aquel al que jamás había podido vencer" le recrimino sarcástica la voz de su conciencia. Si, por eso ese recuerdo le molestaba tanto después de todo el error fue de Mikami y no de Yagami… pero Yagami había elegido a Mikami y por lo tanto fue su error ¿no? La voz de Mello sonó en su mente diciendo:

- "Si eso te consuela entonces esta bien"- el peliblanco podía distinguir la sorna y el sarcasmo en la voz imaginaria y molesto se llevo tres barras de chocolate hasta su habitación donde tropezó con algunos juguetes en el piso pero no le dio importancia y solo camino hasta sus cama envuelta en edredones blancos dispuesto a dormir y olvidar el asunto... seguro mini kira estaría el lunes en el Instituto.

**o.O.o**

Toda una vida esperando, si bien era tan solo una corta vida de 10 años próximos a ser once, seguía siendo toda **su** vida. En alguna recóndita y minúscula parte de su mente el había esperado todo este tiempo un extraño milagro como ese y ahora que había sucedido su brillante cerebro, que nuca le había fallado, se negaba a formular una pregunta coherente.

Su padre le miraba con expresión tranquila y aunque su madre avergonzada por la situación se trataba de esconder atrás el, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron ella ya no pudo más, sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir dieron por perdida la batalla y dejaron a las caprichosas y abundantes lagrimas de la rubia correr por su rostro, en un instante estaba abrazada a su padre y en siguiente estaba corriendo hacia el, le pareció que el tiempo fue increíblemente lento hasta que se vio envuelto en aquella familiar calidez de un abrazo materno.

-Te extrañe- fue lo único que dijo la rubia entre lagrimas y aunque Light (padre) suspiro fastidiado su hijo pudo ver una nostálgica sonrisa escapar de sus labios por un instante antes de volver a su semblante serio.

Sus padres ya no eran una fotografía polvosa ni un recuerdo robado de cámaras y conversaciones con otras personas, sus padres eran reales y estaban frente a el, podía sentir su presencia y entender sus gestos, podía por fin sentirse parte de…

Sus pensamientos filiales y cursis fueron interrumpidos por su sentido común que le recordó lo extraño e improbable de la situación. Sus recuerdos lineales le indicaban como todo había terminado en ese punto y el elemento clave que llego su mente era el marco del altar estrellándose contra el suelo y la libreta negra tirada en el piso del departamento.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Ustedes son…reales?- pregunto el niño un poco más tranquilo.

-Somos muy reales- contesto Light con seriedad.

-Bueno no tan reales- dijo Misa con una risita y compartió una mirada de diversión con Hanabi que aunque confundida, disfrutaba de la inusual situación.

-Ustedes están muertos- afirmo el niño y un poco de preocupación se noto en sus palabras

-Lo estamos.- contesto Light sombrío y una aura triste volvió a envolver todo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Supongo que quieres el resumen ¿no?- dijo tranquilo el shinigami.

-Si, y un en un buen resumen seria ¿eres Kira?- esta vez no encontró ninguna emoción delata en las palabras y Light no supo como actuar. Esa era sin duda una conclusión lógica a la que se llegaba con la información que el pequeño tenia disponible gracias al archivador del Instituto Wammy pero… ¿le odiaría su hijo por eso?

-Si, yo era Kira- contesto Light tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Misa también lo era- dijo la rubia ocultando su rostro, y abrazando más fuerte al niño, no dejaría a Light tomar toda la culpa por eso. Pero el niño les demostró que no tenían que preocuparse por eso correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre y dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre.

-Primero y segundo eso tiene mucho sentido- murmuro Light

-¡Que romántico¡- dijo Hanabi genuinamente feliz y los Light´s lucharon para no mostrar abiertamente sus caras de sorpresa y diversión. Misa se puso de pie y dijo.

-Esta será una conversación muy larga así que Misa debe vestirse- se excuso la chica para salir corriendo pero dejo una sonrisa de complicidad a Light.

-¿Eso quiere decir que evade la pregunta que sigue?- pregunto el niño ligeramente molesto.

-No, eso quiere decir que no desea permanecer "vestida" así en este momento- contesto Light, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala a pesar de que aun estaba cubierto por una gran y polvosa tela blanca, eso no pareció importarle. Los niños imitaron al shinigami y se sentaron, pero ellos prefirieron retirar la tela, Hanabi sonreía emocionada por la situación mientras que Light maquilaba preguntas a una gran velocidad decidiendo cual seria la siguiente que haría. Saltando entre sus recuerdos volvió a aparecer el cuaderno negro y decidió la pregunta.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo el niño caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba tirada la Death Note.

-Algo que prefería que nunca hubieras encontrado- dijo el adulto sombrío y en un tono muy bajo pero aun así los niños lo escucharon claramente.

-Si esto esta relacionado con que pueda verlos, yo no tengo problema con eso- contesto el niño tratando de ocultar la felicidad en su voz, pero no lo logro. De hecho el pequeño acaba de descubrir lo malo que era para manejar su felicidad, no sabia que hacer con ella.

-Nosotros siempre hemos estado aquí y si podíamos verte a ti- dijo Light con toda tranquilidad, esas palabras hicieron un poco feliz al niño pero aun tenia muchas dudas.

-Eso es un poco egoísta ¿no crees?- replico el pequeño mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Creo que ser egoísta es mi naturaleza- dijo el shinigami con una extraña sonrisa que los niños no pudieron descifrar.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Misa inflando infantilmente las mejillas-¡Misa cree que eres un héroe!- dijo ella que regresaba rápidamente vestida con su hermoso vestido negro que tenia varios listones fuera de lugar o sin ajustar por la premura con la que se lo había puesto. La chica desde atrás del sillón rodeo con un abrazo al castaño que lucia abochornado pero ligeramente feliz, y eso fue muy raro para su hijo, las fotos y videos no hacían justicia a la realidad.

-¿Entonces siempre han vivido aquí?- pregunto Hanabi genuinamente curiosa.

-No, no _vivimos_ aquí pero venimos de vez en cuando- contesto Misa feliz mientras se acomodaba en el sillón al lado de Light. La niña solo asintió como respuesta y después pareció pensar detenidamente. Light (hijo) después de un corto silencio soltó un suspiro y dejo escapar de sus labios más preguntas.

-Ustedes eran Kira pero murieron, ustedes están muertos pero están aquí, entonces ¿Que son? Y…¿Qué es esto?- dijo el niño mostrando el cuaderno en sus manos.

-La primera es más fácil, somos shinigamis, la segunda es la razón de todo esto, **eso** es una Deaht Note.

Palabras, emociones, escenas y sensaciones revolotearon sin control dentro de el, armando rápidamente el rompecabezas que tantas otras veces se negó a resolver. Yo soy Kira, Shinigami, un cuaderno negro…

-Todo esto tiene que ver con Kira y su…muerte ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto altanero el chico.

-Sabes que no te equivocas.- dijo Light con una sonrisa, le agradaba y divertía la arrogancia de su hijo.

-Misa quiere contar la historia- menciono emocionada.

-Y nosotros escucharla- contesto Hanabi igual de efusiva y feliz.

De pronto Light sintió un poco de claustrofobia emocional al estar en una pequeña habitación con dos chicas lindas con exceso de extroversión pero luego se rió mentalmente si mismo.

-Adelante cariño- dijo Light para como para autorizar que Misa contara el relato.

-Mmm… Light y Misa encontraron estos cuadernos hace tiempo antes siquiera de conocerse… pero como decirlo es mejor comenzar por el principio- dijo la chica asiendo muecas que mostraban la confusión que le estaba ocasionando organizar sus ideas- ¡así!-dijo triunfante con una sonrisa- Tu padre encontró la Death Note un día cuando apenas tenia 17 años, la libreta tenia escrita instrucciones de su uso y aunque parece un juego o una mentira Light comprobó que la Deth Note es una genuina arma para matar así que decidió usar ese poder para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que lo estaban arruinando – decía la chica feliz como si hablara del clima- pero no todos entendían el noble propósito y pronto aparecieron personas que le perseguían…- continuo con varias décimas de entusiasmo menos.

-¿L?- pregunto el niño, también algo sombrío.

-Si- contesto su padre- el era todo un obstinado… fue un buen rival.- El niño se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero con esas palabras creía entender un poco mejor toda la situación.

-Pero aun así tu lo derrotaste.. ¿no es así?- dijo el pequeño casi orgulloso pero después hizo una pausa-…. ¿entonces por que murieron? ¿Cómo termino todo así?

- Supongo que fue culpa de mi orgullo... perdí contra mis perseguidores ...- explico Light más tranquilo de que creía estaba comenzando a superar eso.

- ¿Perdiste?-pregunto el niño incrédulo, no les gustaba como sanaba eso.

- Si, me confié...pero todo lo que diga serán pretextos así que no te los diré- contesto seguro Light y esas palabras tranquilizaron el orgullo de su hijo era exactamente lo que pensaría el mismo.

-Entiendo...entonces tu y mi madre encontraron los cuadernos llamados Deth Note y los utilizaron como el primero y segundo kira para tratar de limpiar este mundo, pero fueron perseguidos y al final tu moriste y mi madre aunque permaneció más tiempo viva también murió después de que yo nací, supongo que hay muchos detalles y puedo imaginarme la mayoría de ellos con todo lo que he leído en el archivador, también me faltan información para entender otras cosas, pero la pregunta más importante es...¿como es que ustedes siguen existiendo? supongo que tiene que ver con la Deth Note que es un articulo sobrenatural.

- Así es, todo es por la Deth Note, te dije antes que nosotros eramos shinigamis. Los sihigamis son seres sobrenaturales que viven en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, ellos son los dueños originales de las Deth Note que utilizan para matar humanos y alargar su propia existencia. Fue un dios de la muerte el que dejo caer la libreta que yo encontré y fue otro dios de la muerte el que le dio su libreta a tu madre, al llegar al mundo humano las libretas pueden ser vistas y utilizadas por los humanos pero es deber del dios de la muerte dueño de esa libreta quedarse con el humano que la use...

- ¿Entonces con ustedes habían dioses de la muerte?- pregunto emocionada Hanabi.

- Si pero no fueron ni son muy listos o útiles- dijo Light con sorna y de pronto tuvo que detener una manzana que le fue arrojada de la nada. Los niños se sorprendieron y miraron en todas direcciones el intercambio parecía más amistoso que hostil y Light ya mordía complacido la manzana mientras Misa sonreía a la nada y otra manzana caía en sus manos.

- Gracias Ryuk- dijo feliz la chica.

- No se cuantas reglas han roto desde que los conozco pero es eso lo que los hace divertidos- dijo el shinigami entre risas siniestras que solo dos de los presentes podían escuchar- me presentaras a tu Light..

-Claro solo tienes que tocar su Death Note y ellos podrán verte- dijo tranquilo el castaño, los niños comprendieron que pronto se aclararían sus dudas. El Shinigami negro se acerco a los niños con una sonrisa curiosa y toco la libreta en las manos del primogénito de Light, así los niños se enfrentaron la temible visión de Ryuk y su sonrisa, ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos pero no mostraron miedo Hanabi incluso estiro la mano para tocar al shinigami y Ryuk le extendio la mano amistoso, la niña feliz le dio la mano y el pequeño Light miro con desconfianza a Ryuk.

-En efecto no parece muy útil- dijo el niño y Ryuk solo pudo reírse.

-Light este niño de verdad se parece mucho a ti.

**Notas:** por fin les dejo otro capitulo, la verdad se me hizo muy complicado y espero haber explicado lo mejor posible la situación, en el próximo capitulo habrá más acción y menos diálogos. No olviden dejar review y hablando de reviews me toca agradecer los del capi anterior:

**fannyhikari**, que bueno que te gusto el final estaba nerviosa por como tomarían esa parte pero no pude evitar incluirla.

**ChocolateNekoCat**, gracias por review aquí dejo más del recuentro de la familia Kira, no hay asesinos mas lindos que ellos.

**yuric09**, la espera por el capitulo fue larga pero espero valga la pena, tu ultimo review fue el que me recordó que ya me había tardado en actualizar esta historia.

**Lemon Pie Lover**, arigatou, arigatou, tu comentario me consuela mucho con lo del Occ, mi mente loca y yo creemos que todo esto seria posible.

**nekita namikaze** , gracias por fin aquí con otro capi que ojala te guste.

**Kadero**, gracias por tus comentarios positivos que me animan mucho ^.^/

**Strascream**, me encanto tu comentario del pokemon en serio me alaga mucho y sobre el ranted no te preocupes definitivamente no creo llegar a eso, lo mio es la insinuación y no la descripción y no creo que ese lado sea el fuerte del Fic pero siempre he creído que Light y Misa tiene ese tipo de relación.

Gracias a todos los que leen y agregan a favoritos me hacen muuuy feliz, los dejo de aburrir que hasta para contestar comentarios soy malisíma :p hasta el proximo capi que esperemos sea pronto :)

P.D: se que las caritas están prohibidas pero no puedo evitarlo no me odien por eso, y si me odian pues por favor no me denuncien, coméntemelo seriamente y las omito.


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Planes y manzanas.**

* * *

><p>El desesperante sonido del la maquinaria de hospital y el suero goteando lentamente le trajeron a la realidad nuevamente, lo primero que vio fue blanco y lo primero que sintió fue tristeza, sin embargo sus ojos y boca estaban tan secos y adoloridos que no pudo llorar ni gemir. Después de la tristeza llego la preocupación, por Ryo y todos su seres queridos en la iglesia, recordó el cadáver de su madre en primera fila y su pequeño y lindo sobrino con ojos tristes; finalmente se instalo en ella la rabia por todo lo sucedido. "Es injusto" pensó desesperada mientras su cuerpo parecía lentamente regresar a la normalidad y sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.<p>

Su soledad y desesperación fueron interrumpidas por una amable enfermera que entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida que dejo enseguida para correr y tratar de tranquilizarla, le abrazaba y le dedicaba palabras de aliento y consuelo pero a Sayu le parecían inmensamente vacías, no es que no fueran sinceras pues la joven enfermera estaba genuinamente preocupada por ella, podía verlo en su mirada, pero aun así esas palabras… eran inútiles, y Sayu comprendió por primera vez que simples ideales y palabras no cambiarían al mundo.

El solo mirar una roja manzana en la bandeja de comida le hizo recordar las sangrientas escenas del que debió ser el día más feliz de su vida, no pudo evitar pensar "si Kira no hubiera desaparecido…" pero la chica se negó a seguir pensando, se limito esbozar una sonrisa falsa para tranquilizar a la enfermera y comenzó a preguntar por Ryo, su sobrino y sus conocidos.

o.O.o

Por extraño que pareciera la existencia de la Death Note y los shinigamis le otorgaba lógica y sentido a la situación, llenaba todos los hoyos argumentales y explicaba todos lo pequeños detalles que antes le parecieron extraños o sin explicación. Pero esta explicación no solo satisfacía a su razón sino que despertaba, junto a todos los hechos recientes, sus frías ideas de que el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin la existencia de ciertas personas.

Light reconoció la determinación en la mirada de su hijo y no sabia si estar feliz, triste o molesto, el no quería que su hijo tomara ese camino pero agradecía que su IQ le diera la capacidad de notar que el mundo era un desastre que necesitaba ser arreglado. Sin embargo quien se encargaría de arreglarlo seria el y no el pequeño, aunque a juzgar por sus próximas palabras los planes de padre e hijo no coincidían.

-¿Entonces esta Death Note me pertenece?- pregunto el niño con una sonrisa retorcida e ignorando al shinigami frete a el.

- Si, pero renunciaras a ella- dijo serio el castaño mayor, la sonrisa de su hijo desapareció y su mente buscaba los argumentos para replicar eso.

- No- contesto vivamente el pequeño- yo quiero cambiar este mundo y la Death Note es el instrumento que necesito para eso.

- Si quieres un mundo mejor entonces yo me encargare de ello- contesto Light tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- Pues el mundo no pareció importante estos últimos años- se quejo el niño y Light se sintió ligeramente ofendido pero no lo demostró.

- Pues no me lo habías pedido-respondió tranquilo.

- Y no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora, ¡yo lo are!- recrimino el pequeño abrazando la Death Note, el mayor se sorprendió ante el gesto.

- Lo dramático de seguro lo sacaste de tu madre- murmuro al fin Light exasperado ante la terquedad de su hijo.

La rubia su lado lo escucho pero no se quejo, de hecho las mujeres se habían quedado calladas ante la discusión de los chicos ellas no estaban acostumbradas a verlos salirse de sus casillas y aunque los castaños estaban aparentemente tranquilos ellas que los conocían bien sabían que ambos estaban mostrando mucho más emociones de lo que se permitían normalmente. Ambas pensaban alguna forma de romper la tensión del momento pero no se les ocurría nada. Ryuk se había instalado cómodamente en un sillón y comía gustoso una manzana mientras contemplaba la escena, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un drama familiar.

Finalmente la lucha de miradas de los castaños fue interrumpida por el sonido de un papel deslazándose por la puerta. El sobre se deslizo perezosamente y cayo con desesperante lentitud que corto la tensión anterior pero traía nuevas dudas a algunos de los presente. Solo Light sabia como ese papel llego ahí y se dirigió a recogerlo para leerlo detenidamente

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el niño molesto.

-La razón por la que yo voy a encargarme de esto- contesto Light arrogante.

- Eso no prueba nada, es solo que tu tenias toda la información primero- recrimino el niño y aflojo su abrazo a la libreta para finalmente soltarla y dejarla en las manos de Hanabi que la acepto con una sonrisa.

- Es eso un pretexto- se burlo Light de su hijo.

El niño se molesto ante la acusación, pero su mente analizaba el por que su padre no quería dejarle la Death Note cuando estaba más que claro que sus padres habían ido por ella después de lo que paso en la boda para dársela a un humano y cumplir el propósito de mejorar el mundo. Deberían de estar felices de que el cuaderno no terminara en manos de cualquier estúpido…pero no, su padre estaba molesto y no quería que el fuera propietario de ese objeto sobrenatural… ¿Por qué? de pronto su mente formulo una teoría coherente a sus dudas, aunque un tanto sentimental, aun así se arriesgo y lo dijo.

-¿Acaso estas preocupado?- pregunto sin expresión el pequeño Yagami pero su mirada delataba una extraña mezcla de felicidad y burla.

-…- el castaño mayor no contesto y evadió la mirada de su primogénito; Misa río bajito y dio salto para llegar ligera como una pluma frente a su hijo.

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa sincera de la que el pequeño no pudo burlase.

-¿Tu también quieres que deje la Deth Note?- pregunto desanimado el chico y a Hanabi ya no le gusto el rumbo de la conversación.

- Pero Licht ¿no es esto lo que siempre quisiste?- preguntó la niña llena de dudas pero aun así continuo- aunque tu renuncies yo no lo haría- dijo la niña decidida, sabiendo que su amigo la apoyaría y no solo por ella sino por que era lo que el realmente deseaba hacer. ante eso los ojos del niño se llenaron de dudas.

En ese instante el antiguo Kira noto algo muy importante, el cuaderno lo habían tocado ambos niños al mismo tiempo y ahora ambos eran sus dueños, además no podía negar que no encontraría mejores candidatos para hacer uso de la Death Note. No podía desconfiar tanto de su hijo las cosas eran diferentes y el no permitiría un final tan patético para su plan de nuevo.

-¿Que tal una alianza?- menciono resignado el castaño mientras arrugaba el papel en sus manos.

Los niños sonrieron felices y Ryuk se río cínicamente, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo jugando de nuevo Light se había dejado ganar fácilmente. Por su parte los niños sonrieron complacidos y la decisión volvió a llenar sus miradas.

-Claro solo dinos ¿por que no te gusta que nosotros tengamos la Death Note?- pregunto el niño animado de nuevo ante el juego de preguntas y respuestas.

-Y ¿que es ese papel en sus manos?- agrego la niña cansada de estar en silencio y dispuesta a hacer notar su presencia.

Light sonrío, a los pequeños no se les escapaba nada, seguro serian un buen equipo de trabajo y no uno tan disparatado como lo fueron Misa y el, el tema de su pareja le trajo claramente a la cabeza por que creía que esos niños no debían usar la Death Note

-Los seres humanos que escriben en la Death Note no tienen derecho de ir al cielo ni al infierno- dijo tranquilo el castaño como respuesta ala primera pregunta, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón y Misa regresaba a su lado.

Los niños analizaron la información y concluyeron que tal vez esa era la razón por la que ellos siguieran existiendo.

- Eso no me molestaría- dijo Hanabi divertida, su hijo subió los hombros despreocupado y dijo.

- A mi tampoco- tan tranquilo como si habla de que quería para cenar y no del resto de su existencia.

El castaño mayor se sorprendió, no era que los pequeños no tomaran la situación en serio, era que lo había analizado y al parecer no era algo muy relevante.

- Es obvio que les falta información, solo quiero ahorrarles el eterno aburrimiento- dijo Light haciendo énfasis en la palabra "eterno". Los niños torcieron el gesto y parecieron pensarlo de nuevo.

-Es en verdad aburrido- agrego Misa con cara de disgusto y se abrazo al brazo de Light fuertemente diciendo- además hay un montón de reglas aburridas que impiden muchas cosas.

-Ustedes no parecen muy preocupados Misa-chan- dijo Hanabi amable y entusiasta.

-Es por que ellos se la pasan huyendo de las reglas- dijo Ryuk con una sonrisa siniestra y después engullo el resto de su manzana- Pero eso no será así por siempre el viejo es descuidado pero no estúpido.

-¿Qué viejo?- preguntaron lo niños al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no nos preocupada -dijo Misa sombría abrazando posesivamente al castaño y este respondió su contacto y le regalo una sonrisa seductora, para después voltear y volver a poner atención a los niños.

-El viejo es el dios de los Shinigamis, tal vez en algunos milenios se digne en aparecer hasta entonces no me importa, por el momento ya tomamos suficientes precauciones- hablo tranquilo el castaño, sin embargo los niños comprendieron el mensaje tácito "no importa que, terminaremos mal lo sabemos y no nos importa". Los pequeños no podían ignorar tal advertencia y son solo una mirada decidieron cual seria su siguiente jugada.

-Entonces no escribiremos pero no renunciaremos a ella- sentencio el niño.

-Gran propuesta y como harás eso- pregunto Light alzando una ceja.

-Aun debemos planearlo, pero le aseguro lo sorprenderemos señor Yagami- aseguro la niña con voz dulce, el ex Kira se sorprendió de que la familiaridad de la pequeña no le molestara es mas siempre la vio como una existencia de utilidad y acompañamiento para su hijo. Y ante su actitud actual el castaño no pudo evitar reír.

- No es necesario el "señor Yagami", Light esta bien.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto feliz la chica.

-Claro- contesto el mayor restándole importancia. Por su parte el Light menor estaba ligeramente molesto y ni siquiera pudo detener sus palabras.

-Mejor no- dijo controlando su pequeña molestia- eso podría ser confuso- se justifico.

-No lo será- aseguro Hanabi dedicándole una sonrisa al niño mientras abrazaba la Death Note- el es "Light" y tu eres mi Licht.

Ante tal afirmación el menor de los Yagami no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba que alguien le llamara de su propiedad. Su silencio fue la mejor respuesta. Los shinigamis presentes trataron de evitar reír, muy alto, excepto Ryuk que se carcajeaba descaradamente; ya que el niño no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención desvío la conversación a temas más serios.

- ¿Y la nota?.

Ex Kira comprendió a su hijo y le ayudo a salir de la situación contestando con toda calma su pregunta.

-Al anotar la muerte de uno de los bastardos que disparo en la boda le ordene que antes de morir tenía que enviarme a esta dirección el nombre de su jefe.

-Que útil – dijo el niño sonriendo sombríamente y volviendo a llenar su mente de planes.

-Parece que el juego a comenzado y nadie nos ha dicho las reglas- se quejo Hanabi inflando las mejillas y enseñando el cuaderno, donde la descuidada caligrafía de Ryuk explicaba en ingles las reglas del cuaderno- ¿hay mas además de estas?

-Muchas más- contesto Misa con un ligero fastidio.

- Esta bien escuchen atentamente por que no lo repetiré…- comenzó Light a dictar las variadas reglas que regían a la Death Note.

- Yo no me quedare a escuchar esto- se quejo Ryuk y desapareció silenciosamente, se le habían acabado las manzanas y todo por compartirlas.

**Notas:** Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar, otra vez, en especial a yuric09 que siempre me anima a apurarme; también agradecimientos especiales a vallolett14, fannyhikari y nekita namikaze que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review: GRACIAS.

Espero la espera valga, aunque sea un poco, la pena. Saben que todas las criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos y sobre todo me recuerdan que debo escribir, ademas de por que me encanta, por que hay quien se toma el tiempo de leer mis locas ideas :)


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Reglas y chocolates.**

* * *

><p>El pequeño Light despegló la lista mental de reglas de la Death Note que había recitado su padre, ante la aburrición de su madre, el interés de Hanabi y la ausencia de Ryuk, el descarado shinigami había huido del lugar a las primeras palabras; la lista resultaba ridículamente larga como un pergamino interminable de palabras pesadas como cadenas que le impedían usar el Death Note a peno antojo pero que de cierta forma agregaban lógica al asunto y de hecho gracias a su existencia el "juego" seria interesante y divertido. Esto no solo era justicia sino uno de esos retos que valía la pena intentar y de los que no encontraba casi nunca, siendo de hecho este el primer reto que encontraba digno de ser jugado, digno de arriesgar su vida y existencia y uno donde todo el mundo saldría beneficiado.<p>

Hanabi también tomo notas mentales de las tediosas reglas y miro complacida la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero castaño, era especial la razón de esa sonrisa pero a decir verdad la sonrisa de el menor de los Yagami le gustaba siempre a la niña de ojos aguamarina.

A los pequeños les hubiera encantado hablar mucho más tiempo con los shinigamis frente a ellos pero lo más sensato era presentarse pronto en el hospital, ellos lo sabían y los mayores también, sin embargo una reunión tan peculiar era difícil de terminar mas allá de planes y asesinatos. Entre los presentes había una delgada pero poderosa conexión que los hacia sentir... comodidad... algo placentero y ligero ¿tal vez felicidad?, sí, eso que se siente cuando eres aceptado y entendido pero que vuelve a los humanos un tanto dependientes y estúpidos. Por suerte la mayoría de los presentes sabían muy bien dominarse y hacer a la racionalidad y cordura la dueña de sus actos, Misa solo tenía suerte.

La cara de tristeza del niño al no encontrar las palabras para despedirse de sus padres de pronto se le antojo tierna y graciosa al ex kira, así que tuvo que hablar.

- ¿Sabes quién es el dueño de la Detah Note que tienes?- pregunto Light aguantándose la risa.

El pequeño se vio invadido por las palabras de las reglas que le atacaban como una tormenta y la razón le ilumino como un rayo, el niño abrió ligeramente los ojos y la boca para mostrar su sorpresa pero controlo el gesto rápidamente, las palabras y el tono de su voz de su padre le decían todo. Aunque el había creído que el shinigami de la Deaht Note que poseían el y Hanabi era el comemanzanas inoportuno de Ryuk eso no era así, el dueño era su padre y eso significaba que tendría que estar siempre a su lado. Su mente se lleno de infantil alegría pero esta vez se aseguro de esconderla perfectamente y en cambio lanzo una mirada de reproche a su padre.

- Entonces solo tenías que decirlo antes- se quejo.

- Es que de hecho no lo se- dijo Light con tranquilidad, tanta que el niño no supo decía la verdad o jugaba, al inclinarse por la primera opción otra vez la sorpresa lleno al pequeño y una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro.

- Eso es demasiado descuido, lo espería del inútil de Ryuk pero no de ti- reclamo el niño

- Cuida tu lengua- le regaño su padre, su primer regaño a decir verdad así que era algo que archivar en su nueva carpeta mental "recuerdos de mis padres".

- Creo que debería ser mía- dijo de pronto Misa tocando pensativa su barbilla y ladeando la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-La ultima en tocar ese cuaderno fue tu madre pero eso fue cuando estaba viva, el ultimo dios de la muerte dueño de esa libreta fue Ryuk pero el olvido ese cuaderno hace mucho, y cuando el apareció aquí ustedes no podían verlo- explico Light desinteresado, denotando que en realidad conocía la respuesta- se supondría que ese cuaderno no tendría shinigami pero cuando el marco cayo al suelo y ustedes tocaron la libreta pudieron vernos, lo que quiere decir que por alguna razón ambos estamos ligados al cuaderno y somos sus dueños originales.

Ante eso la felicidad infantil de Light volvió ya que no solo su padre sino también su madre tendrían que estar siempre cerca de el.

- Supongo que el cuaderno reacciono a nosotros por que estábamos cerca de el con frecuencia- especulo Misa con uno de sus destellos de racionalidad, y Light le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro de la rubia.

- Y ustedes son dos por que nosotros también somos dos- agrego Hanabi con una sonrisa.

- Cierto- le confirmo Misa- ustedes no pueden estar todo el tiempo juntos y un solo shinigami no puede estar con ambos.

La nueva conclusión hacia que romper el encuentro esta vez fuera más fácil, pues todos sabían que esto apenas acaba de comenzar,así que Light comenzó a dar ordenes.

- Es mejor que ustedes se vayan al hospital "ahora", "nosotros" les alcanzaremos más tarde- dijo haciendo especial énfasis en las palabras ahora y nosotros, agradeciendo que Ryuk no estuviera ahí para hacer alguno de sus comentarios de mal gusto.

- Esta bien- contesto Light- nos veremos- completo con una sonrisa cómplice y el y Hanabi se dieron la vuelta para salir del departamento.

- Bye,bye- dijo la niña con una sonrisa y voz dulce.

Aunque todo parecía un caos y una locura el mayor de los Yagami tuvo que reconocer que la situación no le desagradaba del todo y por fin entendió la frase de Ryuk " los humanos son realmente interesantes", incluso el era interesante. El abrazo de Misa y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le devolvió a la realidad.

-Aun tengo hambre- le dijo Light a la rubia con una sonrisa seductora y ella le correspondía con una igual-...quiero chocolate- dijo serio y Misa asintió rodeando el cuello de el para acercarse y buscar un beso.

- Misa los hará mas tarde- dijo ella pero ya entre suspiros.

**o.O.o**

Sin importar que tan importante es una persona su muerte nunca es un acontecimiento tan especial, solo un poco de lastima y excitación luego el suceso es desplazado por la próxima noticia de novedad, 7 muertos o tal vez más en la iglesia hace tan solo unas horas y ahora a nadie le importaba, solo limpiarían la sangre del suelo y decorarían para la próxima ceremonia; Sayu miro casi con odio las paredes blancas y luego suspiro ignorando los comentarios impertinentes de las enfermeras a su alrededor que creían que estaba sorda y soltaban sus opiniones de burla o lastima ante lo que acabada de pasarle. Ella fingía que de verdad no escuchaba y permanecía tranquila, después de todo no estaba hecha para odiar era demasiado difícil y agotador para ella, después de que la dejaron ver a Ryo la mayoría de sus pensamientos negativos se habían calmado con solo una sonrisa de el y ahora que estaba sola solo le quedaban los pensamientos depresivos.

No noto cuando su habitación quedo vacía pero lo agredeció enormemente, aun así después de un rato pensó que su tranquilidad seria rota y sus sentimientos negativos volvieron a bullir dentro de ella con fuerza pero se congelaron en un instante al ver una pequeña cabeza asomada por la puerta, se encontró con la que para ella siempre seria tierna mirada, de su sobrino que le sonrió y después volteo para hacer señas.

El pequeño entro acompañado de su mejor amiga, una niña hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, ambos caminaban sigilosos con sus rostros que se mostraban ligeramente divertidos como si estuvieran haciendo una gran travesura, después de todo los niños no podían hacer visitas y ellos no deberían estar ahí. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca su sobrino corrió a abrazarla y le dijo.

- Me alegra que estés bien.

Para Sayu eso era mejor que ganarse la lotería y atrapo al pequeño entre sus brazos y sonrió a la niña.

- Gracias por visitarme.

-Volveremos todos los días- aseguro la pequeña con una sonrisa radiente de comercial.

- Eso no es correcto si los atrapan serán reprendidos- regaño ella con un enojo demasiado falso.

- No te preocupes, no nos atraparan- afirmo el niño con una sonrisa arrogante idéntica a la de su padre, Sayu no pudo mostrar más su enojo falso y sonrió con complicidad a los niños.

- Hasta haciendo travesuras son adorables- confeso Sayu, que se distrajo notando de pronto un olor dulzón en el aire era como chocolate y su memoria olfativa le advirtió que ella conocía ese olor pero su cerebro al final no pudo recordar de donde.

- Le trajimos un regalo- hablo por fin Hanabi mostrando unos chocolates redondos en sus manos, que hace tan solo unos segundos no estaba ahí, Sayu acepto feliz el regalo y se los comió con gusto sintiendo que era toda una rebelión ante las enfermeras.

- Que rico- dijo Sayu saboreando y la cocinera invisible, para ella, sonrió complacida.

Después de un rato los niños se fueron dejando a Sayu feliz, sonriente y mucho mas tranquila, la Yagami era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Antes de salir su sobrino le dedico una ultima sonrisa discreta marca Yagami y Hanabi una deslumbrante y colorida como su nombre. Al cerrarse las puertas pudo escuchar la voz de su sobrino diciendo.

- Yo siempre haré travesuras por ti.

Y como siempre ella no llego entender la complicada verdad detrás de esas palabras.

Afuera de la habitación y caminando por los pasillos desiertos del hospital los niños caminaban cuidadosos de no ser vistos mientras Light y Misa todavía discutían sobre chocolate y donde dormirían.

- ¿Papá te gustan los chocolates?- pregunto extrañado el niño.

- Solo los de tu madre- contesto Light tranquilo y Misa amplio su sonrisa.

- Yo quier uno- dijo Hanabi animosa pero mesurando su tono de voz para no ser escuchada lejos.

- No- dijo serio y frío Light

-¿Por que?- se quejo la niña mostrando su mejor mirada triste.

- Eso no funcionara conmigo- dijo el shinigami.

- Licht, tu papá es malo- se quejo la niña tomando el brazo de su amigo.

- Lo siento es solo que el egoísmo es lo suyo- "consoló" el niño a Hanabi acariciando su mejilla pero ella solo hizo un puchero ligeramente molesta.

- No debí darle el chocolate a Sayu-san- se quejaba la niña con lagrimas demasiado falsas.

- Tenias que hacerlo por eso te lo di- dijo serio Light-noto el olor cuando llegamos.

La extraña discusión sobre chocolates siguió pero el niño prefirió no meterse sabia que había cosas que por alguna extraña razón su padre quería solo para el.

**o.O.o**

A pesar de que trato fingir desinterés no lo lograba del todo, Roger lo había visto voltear disimuladamente a los monitores que mostraban la entrada en varias ocasiones y el anciano no pudo evitar reír para si mismo aunque Near tratara de ocultarlo el lo sabia, el peliblanco estaba preocupado por Yagami y lo disimulaba muy mal. Pero lo que no sabia el anciano es que la preocupación de Near tenia razones mucho mas oscuras que simple altruismo.

Del pecho de Near se escapo un suspiro cuando por fin vio pasar por las puertas del instituto al pequeño Yagami acompañado por su sombra, mini kira 2. Se sintió aliviado e interesado al mismo tiempo, las noticias del desastre en la boda de la señorita Yagami llegaron a sus oídos y más que tristeza por el lamentable hecho Near sentío interés y excitación por las particulares muertes de los atacantes.

Fue como un deja vu ver los vídeos que logro encontrar de la ceremonia, lo que mostraban era nada y todo, simplemente "algo" hacia creer al peliblanco que por fin había vuelto a encontrar con quien jugar; el apostaría su vida a que el pequeño Yagami por fin había enloquecido como su padre y de alguna manera tenia una Death Note ahora solo tenia que comprobarlo y resolver como es que el hombre de la ceremonia se había disparado y el pequeño Yagami no tenia un lápiz en las manos... bueno tal vez el era el loco paranoico pero solo tenia que observar y el tiempo le daría su preciada respuesta.

**o.O.o**

Los niños discutían animadamente como lograrían usar la libreta sin escribir en ella ellos mismos, sobre ese asunto todas las ideas que expresaban en ese momento eran sorprendente estúpidas Light y Hanabi reían ante propuestas inverosímiles y al parecer no tenían intensión alguna de hablar del tema seriamente.

- Lo mejor seria conseguir un cómplice- hablo ella en tono de exagerada seriedad.

-Podríamos hacer escribir nombres a desconocidos incautos que no sepan lo que están haciendo-dijo el.

-Escribir dormidos, la clave es la consciencia- propuso ella.

- Hipnotizar a otros para que escriban- dijo el.

-Imprimir- ella.

-Un robot- el.

- O podrían entrenar un hamster y que lo haga por ustedes- dijo Light molesto de la rara conversación de los niños.

Ante ese comentario todos no pudieron evitar reír y eso solo molesto mas al castaño, los niños tenían dos días atormentándolo con conversaciones inverosímiles para tratar de convencerlo de que los dejara escribir a ellos mismos en el cuaderno. Su hijo y la niña le dieron buenos argumentos para sostener que el simple hecho de escribir en la Death Note no era suficiente para asegurar ser un futuro shinigami pues otros usuarios como Mikami e Higuchi no lo eran, aun así el no estaba del todo convencido. No había una razón lógica para su negativa y estaba a una conversación más de decirles que si a los niños así que decidió ahorrársela.

- Bien pueden hacerlo- solo tuvo que decir eso para que los niños entendieran a que se refería y sonrieran victoriosos.

-Gracias, ya veras como esto sera muy divertido- dijo su hijo y los niños le dedicaron su mejor sonrisa maliciosa.

**Notas:** otra vez me tarde más de lo que pretendía, realmente lo siento :p el capi lo tenia desde el lunes pero quería que fuera más largo y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de completarlo. Gracias a los que me dejan su review y me animan a continuar con la historia y a todos los lectores en general, perdón si se me escapa algún error de ortografía por la prisa.

Este capitulo va para:

tsuri182718, fannyhikari,yuric09 y nekita namikaze :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.**

**Criminales y Perseguidores.**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se la había pasado persiguiendo con la mirada la rutina de los pequeños y dulces niños a través de las cámaras, "como todo un acosador" pensó el, "como todo un pedofilo" agrego la voz burlona de Mello en su cabeza y Near se pregunto si estaba desarrollando alguna clase de esquizofrenia. Llevaba mas de 48 horas con la absurda idea de que de alguna forma el pequeño Yagami era el culpable de la muerte de los criminales que irrumpieron en la boda de su tía, aunque al principio solo sintió preocupación por la noticia, al enterarse de la muerte de los atacantes una firme sensación de deja vu se arraigo en el y comenzó a formar teorías de como el niño tenia y usaba una Death Note, de como el pequeño niño era una amenaza y un rival... pero ademas de las muertes de esas lacras en la boda nada inusual había pasado desde entonces. El acto mas sospechoso que pudo encontrar al comenzar a vigilar a mini Kira, desde hace 42 horas y 33 minutos, eran sus visitas clandestinas al hospital y que el niño castaño y niña rubia estaban aun mas inseparables y habladores que nunca.<p>

En esas 48 horas y 33 minutos no había dormido ni un segundo pero aun así sus ojos rojos seguían cada movimiento de los pequeños genios por el instituto, entrando en una pequeña crisis ansiosa cada vez que desparecían de las cámaras. En esas 48 horas y 33 minutos contrato dos habilidosos detectives para seguirlos y se resigno a que no podría vigilarlos en sus casas pues las leyes y sobre todo los sistemas de seguridad que protegen la privacidad eran mucho mas avanzados que hace 10 años, sin embargo ya había hakeado las cuentas de sus celulares y estaba confiado en que descubriría la verdad muy pronto, la anticipación por el placer que le produciría la victoria lo mantenía despierto y atento pero no tenia la habilidad de leer los labios con fluidez en las cámaras y por eso solo se enteraba de parte de las conversaciones y eso lo frustraba muchísimo. 48 horas y 33 minutos vigilando y aun así nada parecía sospechoso... aun... se había perdido de muchos momentos en los que no tenia acceso a los niños por lo que le faltaban piezas, pero no importaba el siempre terminaba sus retos y este no seria la excepcion.

**o.O.o**

Ligth soportaba el día leyendo, la biblioteca de esa lugar era magnifica, y Misa cotillando en las vidas de los alumnos del Instituto Wammy, ya conocía a la mayoría de los alumnos o por lo menos a los mas interesantes, sabia el nombre y rostro de cada uno, como vieja costumbre ella ya no podía evitar memorizar esa información, y un poco de su vida y habilidades.

Ese era el primer día después del incidente en la boda que los niños asistían a la escuela y era el día en que el espectáculo, desencadenado por el mismo incidente de la boda, comenzaría. Las horas pasaban con relativa rapidez y el tiempo era común para los adultos pero desesperante para los niños que miraban ansiosos el reloj de vez en cuando, cualquiera pensaría que como todo niño esperaban la hora de salida pero no era así de simple. Hace 33 minutos su primera travesura había tenido lugar y ellos esperaban con tranquilidad mal fingida escuchar el primer grito de quien encontrara su obra.

Light quería reprender a su hijo por su obviedad pero no lo hizo quería que el pequeño notara las consecuencias de sus actos y ademas el también esperaba con una sonrisa de anticipación la hora del espectáculo, la diferencia era que a el nadie podía verlo mientras que los niños estaban de lo mas excitados y habladores frente a las cámaras del mirón de Near, a Light no le importaba en absoluto el chico de pelo blanco y solo esperaba que diera un juego decente a el y los niños o esta visita al mundo humano seria muy aburrida.

Los niños no estaban siendo descuidados creían que era necesaria esa obviedad, esa excitación, era un espectáculo montado para Near, su director al que de hecho nunca habían visto, pero a cambio no le darían jamas una pista real esa tendría que encontrarla si podía, y ellos no se lo pondrían fácil es mas esperaban que enloqueciera de desesperación sin encontrar ninguna.

**o.O.o**

Near que se había pasado la mañana viendo obsesivamente los monitores que mostraban la actividad en Instituto Wammy a no había tenido tiempo par nada mas , expedientes se acumulaban en su escritorio y las pantallas en su oficina que mostraban las noticias estaban a bajo volumen pero el no se molestaba en mirarlas, los segundos pasaban con desesperante lentitud y después de cansarse de ver las sonrisas de esos niños extrañamente lindos, empalgosamente lindos, que parecían burlarse de el decidió despejarse con los casos que Aisawa le había mandado... una total perdida de tiempo en menos de 40 minutos tenia la repuesta de los siete casos y se sorprendió de la incompetencia o mas bien del exceso de confianza que llevaba a la policía a ni siquiera intentar algo y solo depender de el. Arrojo los expedientes hastiado y se dedico a moverse por el piso de madera en su silla de ruedas aburrido pero aun así siguiendo con precisión a los pequeños mini kira en los monitores dejando de lado el resto de sus pantallas hasta que su mirada cansada vio a los niños irse mientras hablaban y reían y el no tenia nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kira" escrito con sangre en el fino escritorio de madera de quien se creía un honorable político, toda una organización desmantelada, no mas bien aniquilada, desde el jefe que se creía oculto tras las sombras hasta el lacayo corrupto que cerraba la boca por unos cuantos billetes. La casa lujosa y ostentosa estilo occidental llena de cadáveres todos muertos de un infarto era el escenario preparado que fue descubierto con 67 minutos de retraso pero tan el hecho fue tan exagerado por los medios como era previsto. La policía estaba lívida, incrédula y descontrolada Aisawa no sabia como manejar la situación y cuando llamo a Near este no contestaba por lo que la falta de logística y retraso de toma de decisiones y acciones volvió el suceso un caos espectacular que la mayoría de las personas repudiaba en publico pero celebraba en privado, había vuelto la justicia, había vuelto su salvador... había vuelto Kira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estuvo tentado a quedarse a dormir en la oficina pero la previsión de su futuro dolor de espalda por dormir en el sofá lo hizo desistir, estaba molesto por su falta de avances en su ... sospecha, y los casos que le dio Aisawa eran un fiasco, en resumen su día era una mierda y cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo casi decidió contestarlo pues era muy raro que alguien le llamara pero no lo hizo cuando vio que el remitente era Aisawa. Al llegar a su departamento descubrió su error pues las múltiples pantallas de su departamento lo recibieron con el caótico espectáculo de decenas de muertes, muertes que confirmaban su sospecha de que Kira haba vuelto de alguna forma, sin embargo no tenia nada de lo que sentirse orgullo el que lo previo no pudo hacer nada para evitar esas muertes, perdió su día viendo a los niñitos en sus pantallas y todo eso fue inútil, sabia quien era Kira y eso era también inútil mientras no tuviera pruebas 49 horas y 40 minutos desperdiciados, por que sonrisas burlonas obviamente no era una prueba decente; de ahora en adelante debía ocupar muy bien su tiempo o perdería el juego contra esos niñitos.

**Notas:** se que volví a tardar y me disculpo, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero aun asi no puedo dejar de escribir por que me encanta :) espero que el capitulo les guste, esto por fin va convertirse en una batalla y espero no decepcionarlos.

No olviden dejar review que eso me anima mucho; y pues antes de dejar de molestar con mis comentarios, agradecimientos especiales a yuric09 por sus recordatorios y a tsuri182718 y fannyhikari por sus reviews en capitulo pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Teléfonos y recuerdos.**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que vio la noticia, por un instante solo por un instante se sintió feliz, después de eso su estúpida conciencia le recrimino y le hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo al sonreír ante tal desgracia; cuando escucho las primeras palabras de la noticia sensacionalista se indigno cuando escucho los nombres de los protagonistas <em>esa<em> sonrisa aforo, por un instante fugaz se sintió feliz y pensó "se lo merece por no elegirme" al siguiente momento su conciencia le reprendió con los válidos fundamentos de que el no podía perder algo que nunca fue suyo e incluso alguna parte malvada y sádica de su mente le recordó que el era viejo y muy poca cosa para la hermosa Sayu Yagami, que su antiguo jefe le hubiera mirado indignado y que Light se hubiera reído de el ante tal aspiración tan inalcanzable. Detective de policía sin posibilidad de ascenso y el menos productivo del departamento contra joven, apuesto y famoso abogado, los resultados eran obvios y el no tenia por que quejarse. Sintiéndose como toda una mierda Matsuda se fue a dormir peleando con su consciencia y la culpa al final le impidió siquiera plantearse el visitar a Sayu.

A partir del día de la "boda de sangre" sus días le parecieron más aburridos y monótonos, sus ideas y actos más inútiles, tenia meses sin resolver un caso y otros tantos tras una organización criminal que no dejaba rastros ni pistas, pero era un secreto a voces que un famoso político era su líder, y ¿que podía hacer el?...nada. Después de fingirse enfermo por tres días y deprimirse como una cuarentona decidió volver al trabajo encontrándose con la jefatura hecha un caos por que su misteriosa organización había sido reducida a nada en su ausencia. Alguno de sus superiores le gritoneaba por su irresponsabilidad de desaparecer pero el no lo escuchaba, miraba las fotos y reportes en las pizarras, escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar del caso:

- "Todos los criminales muertos de un infarto."

- "Sin pista alguna."

- "Todos aquellos que de verdad no sabían lo que hacían sobrevivieron."

Matsuda se sintió como en un deja vu retorcido esperando que en cualquier momento las computadoras del departamento sufrieran un colapso y sus pantallas se pusieran blancas mientras una letra_ L_ de extraña fuente estaba en el centro y la conocida voz manipulada por fondos llenara la estancia, pero en sus delirios quien estaba tras la voz no era peliblanco sino pelinegro... tic tac, tic tac, tic tac eternos segundos trascurrieron y obviamente eso no paso; simplemente el comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su cerebro por falta de oxigenación o quizá por costumbre se negaba a funcionar... "eso era imposible" gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza pero sus ojos, sus oídos, en resumen la realidad le dejaban muy claro que no era mentira ni un sueño que eso estaba pasando y hasta un negado total como el llego a la lógica conclusión de todo ello:

- "Kira..."- la palabra salio de boca sin que el lo quisiera realmente pero su murmullo era la representación de lo que en silencio pensaban todos y nadie se atrevía a aceptar abiertamente.

- Deja de decir estupideces... eso no puede ser, así que mejor ponte a trabajar- le reprendió su superior, con su mejor actuación de jefe molesto y decidido, sin embargo el hombre no logro imprimir la fuerza necesaria a sus palabras para que todos las creyeran.

De entre los presentes y como broma para desaparecer la tensión que parecía asfixiarlos desde hace eternas horas, pudo oír el murmullo.

- Si de verdad Kira volviera... seria genial ¿no?...nos ahorraría mucho trabajo- dijo la voz anónima con voz excesivamente jocosa y la mayoría de los presentes soltó falsas y certeras carcajadas frente al comentario, tratando de reprimir cada uno las ideas que bullían en sus mentes sobre ¿que paria si de verdad Kira volviera? ¿seria eso realmente malo?...

Pero el falso momento de relajación fue roto de forma desastrosa por una furiosa garganta aclarándose y la mirada del jefe Aizawa fulminándolos a todos.

- Seria mejor que todos aquellos que piensen así se retiren en este momento- comento serio y solemne.

Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se preocupo realmente, el jefe Aizawa asustaba pero no cumplía sus promesas, al final era blando si le dabas excusas tristes... todos sabían su punto débil: la familia, "me pelee con mi esposa", "mi hijo esta enfermo", "mi madre murió" y un largo ecetéra eran las excusas perfectas que podían salvarte de un castigo o incluso del despido. Aun así todos tenían el acuerdo tácito de que ese hombre se merecía su respeto ... bueno quizá no mucho pero si un poco; asi que todos se callaron y miraron con esa pizca de respeto a su jefe esperando sus ordenes.

- El reporte de la situación actual- ordeno Aizawa, y un hombre abriendo sus gruesos expedientes comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabían, que de hecho era mucho.

- Maldición, creo que necesitaremos a L- mascullo Aizawa... esas eran las palabras esperadas por todos, todo lo que no podían resolver se lo dejaban a L, ahora que el "jefe" lo había hecho explicito la mayoría suspiro con alivio pasara lo que pasara no era mas su problema.

Aunque también entre los presentes hubo miradas veladas de desaprobación y desesperación ¿cuando dejarían de depender de L y empezar a tomar decisiones por si mismos? desde que Aizawa era jefe el departamento era bueno pero no excelente, resolvía muchos casos con precisión y rapidez pero esos logros no eran realmente suyos lo que frustraba a algunos elementos que estaban seguros de que ellos podrían haberlo hecho solos... e incluso tal vez mejor o simplemente de forma más humana.

**o.O.o**

Light estaba totalmente irritado de que tal trivialidad le afectara, pero tenia que aceptar que lo hacia, todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo humano el no había dormido por que al parecer le era imposible hacerlo sin Misa a su lado y eso era simplemente algo que esperaba nadie supiera nunca. Las noches no eran del todo malas ya que su hijo las llenaba con conversaciones inteligentes y platicas agradables para ambos sin caer en lo sentimental mas bien un montón de planes y proyectos, debates y teorías. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente y se encontró sintiéndose como un tonto, el como shinigami ni siquiera necesitaba dormir pero estaba irritado por no hacerlo; y sucedió lo peor que el podía esperar su pequeño y demasiado listo hijo lo noto.

- Papá ¿cómo conociste a mamá?- pregunto con fingida inocencia- ya se todo eso de Aoyama y lo de los planes pero... ¿como realmente se _conocieron_?- pregunto vivamente curioso y dejando el tono burlón a un lado, conecto la mirada con la de su padre estableciendo un "no juzgare nada, solo quiero saber".

- En Aoyama yo realmente nunca la vi- respondió estoico como siempre, después de una larga pausa en la que decidió que su hijo se merecía esas respuestas -simplemente ella llego una noche a mi puerta buscándome. Todo comenzó mientras hablábamos en mi habitación... la verdad pensé todo el tiempo en los pros y los contra de matarla.

-Eso suena muy tu- hablo el pequeño sin sorprenderse, después de unos días conviviendo con su padre le conocía y entendía un poco mejor que con años de videos e historias rosas- Pero enserio todo el tiempo...

- Mi primera impresión fue que ella era hermosa y dibujaba bien, pero descarada y escandalosa.

- Mamá se deprimiría si te escuchara- dijo el niño juguetón.

- No, no lo haría por que lo sabe, creo que lo sabe desde el primer momento, ella es lista aunque generalmente no se esfuerce en demostrarlo. Ella sabia la clase de persona que yo era y soy pero siempre confió en que al final yo no le haría daño.

- Creo que te conocía mejor que tu mismo- afirmo en niño confiado con una sonrisa que a Light le recordó la de la rubia, ese niño era la curiosa mezcla las apariencias y personalidades del primero y segundo Kira.

- Si eso quieres creer- dijo al fin serio como siempre pero eso no borro la sonrisa del niño.

- ¿Acaso la hubiera matado sabiendo que estaba embarazada?- pregunto el pequeño entonces.

- No- la respuesta fue simple ero muy rápida.

- Lo ves -dijo el menor ligeramente feliz.

Y esta vez Light decidió no contestar.

- Ademas el oso me diste tu ¿no?- pregunto el pequeño aun más feliz, por que sabia de ante mano la respuesta.

Otra vez Ligth se quedo en silencio pero sus gestos delataron su ligero bochorno.

- Me gusto gracias- dijo simplemente el menor de los Yagami.

-Definitivamente te pareces mas a ella que a mi- termino por decir el mayor.

- Me parezco a ambos- afirmo triunfante su hijo.

- Prefiero hablar de como va todo lo del plan.

- Pues perfectamente estancado. dijo el niño ligeramente fastidiado- la policía es mas lenta de lo que imagine, y por las ojeras que tiene el director Near supongo que tampoco le va muy bien o ya tendríamos la casa vigilada.

Light no dijo nada por que de hecho la casa y su hijo si estaban siendo vigilados pero debido a la seguridad de la casa y todas las actuales circunstancias estaba seguro no estaban rodeados de cámaras y micrófonos como en el instituto, donde estaba seguro Near no perdía de vista a su hijo mientras entraba en desesperación.

- Se supone que no debes ayudarme, no seas tan obvio- se quejo el pequeño al deducir los gestos de su padre.

- Lo que pienses no es mi culpa. ademas no seas tan confiado podrías equivocarte.

- Se que no lo hago y de hecho quiero darles más pistas antes de que esto se ponga aburrido- dijo el menor y los dos Yagami compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad

- La decisión es tuya.

- Ya he elegido mi siguiente juego, lo are antes de que den de alta a Ryo y nos mudemos al departamento.

**o.O.o**

-Estoy tan feliz es el primer regalo que Lich me da- grito emocionada la niña mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo a su amigo y por un instante fueron el centro de atención de los tranceuntes del instituto, por lo que se separaron avergonzados, la niña miro con curiosidad el objeto en sus manos era un celular pero un modelo muy viejo estaba cuidado y tenia un muñeco colgando al lado

- Eso era de misa- dijo la rubia Shinigami que solo los niños podían ver y escuchar

- ¿en serio me lo das?- pregunto la niña con felicidad renovada al enterarse de la procedencia del objeto

-Claro- dijo el pequeño con una linda sonrisa como la de su madre mientras le mostraba otro viejo teléfono en sus manos- mira yo también tengo uno.

La niña le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y un sincero.

- Gracias.

-Los encontré en un viejo cajón de papá, al parecer tienen sistema de comunicación especial y sera divertido jugar con ellos.

- Genial.

Near con unas enormes ojeras miraba la pantalla exasperado ¿en que momento esto se había vuelto una novela romántica? y ¿cómo demonios esos niños podían ser tan descarados? entregarle eso y tener esa conversación ante las cámaras era una declaración directa de los mini kiras "averigua algo si puedes" " mira nos comunicaremos y no puedes hacer nada" podía imaginarse las voces agudas de esos pequeños demonios diciendo esas frases y sus puños se apretaron. La maldita señal de los celulares actuales no era la misma que la de los de hace 10 años, ademas por lo que el sabia esos teléfono los hizo Kira mayor hace 10 años y eran imposibles de interferir. Molesto por no encontrar piezas útiles movió su manos derrumbando la torre de naipes junto a su silla mientras la risa burlona de Mello invadía su cabeza. Esos malditos mocosos no se saldrían con la suya, el ya estaba un paso adelante y este no el primer reto que el iba a perder trataba de convencerse a si mismo mientras miraba las largas listas de muertos los últimos días... ¿estas seguro pregunto? la voz de Mello y el peliblanco solo pudo ver las cartas esparcidas sobre el suelo.

**Notas:** primero que nada una enorme DISCULPA . hace tiempo que no escribía por que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que podía hacer mi ultimo semestre de la carrera y el servicio social al mismo tiempo cuando vivo a 2 horas de la facultad, en fin no es que de verdad no tuviera ni un minuto para escribir pero si andaba algo estresada y no quería escribir en estado zombi y luego arrepentirme por hacer aun mas tonterías de lo usual. Ahora mi semestre termino y este fin de semana voy a aplicarme a mis amadas historias que tenia tan abandonadas.

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que en este tiempo dejaron reviews en serio espero no decepcionarlos :)


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Niños & Agentes.**

* * *

><p>Otras 48 desesperantes horas.<p>

"No necesitó abrir los gruesos expedientes para comprobarlo, sé que son cientos quizás miles, que los números sean tan ridículamente grandes es prueba suficiente de que estoy siendo todo un inútil."

"Eso ya lo sabíamos"

"Cállate"

"No quiero, aunque...tal ves lo haga si me das chocolate"

"¿Por qué demonios respondo?" se recrimino Near a si mismo mientras pasaba su mano por su revuelto cabello blanco, pero sin pensarlo sus pies ya lo llevan a la cocina por una barra de chocolate y cuando la tuvo en sus manos pensó seriamente en arrojarla pero al final le fue imposible y le dio una certera y fuerte mordida llena de fastidio a si mismo.

Era apenas el cuarto día y las plegarias al regreso de Kira ya eran oficiales, su método era simplemente idéntico al de hace 13 años... solo criminales de las bases de datos de los más buscados de todo el mundo, todos muertos de un infarto y nada que delatara patrones ni nada por el estilo, no había horario y tampoco errores. La información no le decía mucho solo unos cuantos hombres perdonados por que las circunstancias les obligaron a delinquir o cosas así ¿y que iba a hacer?...darles un premio por su nobleza. Las cámaras también estaban siendo poco útiles y aun no podía vigilar a los mini kira en sus casa mientras que todas las las investigaciones no mostraban nada concluyentemente sospechoso, no tenia ni una prueba en su contra y comenzaba a desesperarse al punto de que a veces estaba totalmente seguro de que las sonrisas y platicas de los niños eran una burlaban para el, pero luego dudaba incluso de su cordura al intentar relacionar a los pequeños con los asesinatos.

El único conector claro que tenía era el incidente de la boda, en especifico la sospechosa muerte de los perpetradores, sin embargo esa era una conexión que solo podía hacer él. El regreso oficial de Kira fue dos días después cuando la organización responsable del atentado en la boda de Ryo Kurosawa fue prácticamente aniquilada, desde entonces ninguna absolutamente ninguna muerte se salia del patrón "criminal de la lista de los más buscados muerto de infarto". Si el no lanzaba un reto o descubría algo, el caso no avanzaría nunca, pero lanzar un reto abiertamente seria inútil pues los mini kiras no eran tan tontos para aceptarlo y estaba fallando en encontrar pistas, más bien no había ninguna fuera de lo subjetivo y circunstancial. Era como si los niños se rieran en su cara por que sabían que su trabajo era perfecto, aunque los criminales que tenían fallas en los datos personales se salvan, eso le decía que el propietario del cuaderno no tenia "los ojos", aun, y por cierto su mayor duda por el momento era cual de los dos niños era el dueño del cuaderno y quien era el maldito shinigami que había traído de regreso esa maldita arma de asesinato al mundo, si lo conocía tal vez podría verlo y eso le daría las piezas necesarias para actuar...

...pero ¿que haría cuando descubriera la verdad? su meta era que esta farsa se descubriera y los mocosos recibieran su castigo pero ningún país del mundo condenaría a tan solo niños. Near se revolvió el cabello desesperado y decidió no pensar en ello, el solo los desenmascararía y que el mundo tomara su decisión. Para su suerte su telefoneo sonó sacándolo de tan inútiles cavilaciones pero las noticias que le dieron no era de su total agrado al parecer ambos niños se mudaban al edificio donde estaba el departamento del ex-kira y aunque el previo eso los agentes que contrato para poner cámaras y micrófonos en el lugar le acaban de informar que solo pudieron poner micrófonos en la recepción del edifico y en los departamentos que las familias Kurosawa y Sonnengott*, nada de cámaras y lo más importante no pudieron entrar al departamento 2501, estaban en el mismo piso pero es al parecer era especial y tenía seguridad extra algo vieja al parecer pero muy efectiva le informaron los agentes.

El peliblanco solo suspiro desesperado y corto la llamada pues no quería seguir escuchando las excusas de su personal. Su celular volvió a sonar el quería ignorarlo pero al revisar la pantalla noto que era Aizawa y tuvo que contestar mientras le daba otra mordida a su chocolate y se tiraba en la cama preparándose para la aburrida conversación, como esperaba el jefe de la policía solo le dio avances irrelevantes de la investigación pero dejo para el final el dato más nuevo e interesante que habían obtenido.

- ¿Por que no empezaste por ahí?- pregunto molesto y prendió su computadora para comenzar a analizar los nuevos datos.

Al analizar la nueva lista de victimas encontró muchos nombres conocidos por un instante pensó sentirse triste pero para cuando analizo la información por completo solo pudo sonreír y prácticamente agradeció por esas muertes.

"Que cruel" se quejo Mello en su cabeza.

"Callate" fue toda su respuesta.

o.O.o

- Si a esto te referías con obviedad fuiste muy exagerado- el hecho le hizo perder la paciencia era la primera vez que le gritaba a su hijo, memorable primera vez, pensó exasperado Light.

- No es para tanto-respondo tranquilo el niño mientras seguía viendo por la ventana del departamento 2501.

-Era innecesario- le dijo su padre de nuevo con su tono estoico pero aun podían adivinarse unas décimas de enojo en su voz.

-Estas molesto por que es sentimental- le afirmo el niño y el mayor solo se contuvo para no gritar de nuevo- pues lo siento yo lo soy y los quería a todos ellos muertos- dijo el niño con cierto rencor en la voz

- Eso lo hará estar seguro de que eres tu, y que estas obsesionado con el pasado- le reprendió Light logrando volver a su frialdad de costumbre y tratando de razonar con su hijo.

- Lo siento pero, seguro ya estaba, y ademas todos esos sujetos merecían morir revise sus expedientes los inocentes están intactos- argumento el niño- por cierto la seguridad de la red de la CIA es un juego de niños- agrego para aligerar el ambiente.

- Eso ya lo sabía.

- Lo de la CIA o que merecían morir.

- Que eres un _niño,_- dijo tranquilo pero remarcando el_ niño_ con su tono de voz- lo de la CIA y que esos agentes eran unos hipócritas pero aun así su muerte no me parece una buena jugada.

- Prometiste que nos dejarías decidir a nosotros.

- Por eso no te detuve pero en serio creí que no lo harías o por lo menos no tan pronto- hablo el mayor pero al final suspiro y agrego- ustedes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren.

-Gracias por comprenderlo.

- La decisión de acabar con los funcionarios corruptos de las agencias de inteligencia es una buena idea, el contenido de la lista es el problema.

- No se preocupe- dijo Hanabi quien acaba de llegar a la habitación seguida de Misa, que con solo ver a Light se lanzo a abrazarlo.

- Al parecer hoy todos están en mi contra- se quejo el castaño.

- Acabas de aceptar que es buena idea- dijo el niño.

-Que mataras a ex-agentes de la SPK no es buena idea- dijo Light aun con Misa pegada a el.

- A mi me gusto la idea- dijo la rubia animada y Light la fulmino con la mirada pero ella solo sonrío.

- Solo matamos a los que tenían historial de grave corrupción o algún otro delito- argumento la niña.

- Solo quedo vivo Rester- aclaro Light.

- Tiene cara de aburrido- comento Misa y el shinigami solo suspiro dándose por vencido y esperando a ver que consecuencias traería todo esto.

El resto de la tarde los niños se la pasaron ocupados por la resiente mudanza y los shinigamis aprovecharon para dormir en el sillón del apartamento 2501 a pesar del ruido, por que muchos apartamentos estaban siendo ocupados ya que Sayu decidió volver a rentar los apartamentos del edificio que ahora le pertenecía hasta que Light cumpliera la mayoría de edad, por fin los shinigamis pudieron dormir después de varios días.

o.O.o

Nombre: Michelle Lidner

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Julio del 2010

IQ: 173

Habilidades destacables: lógica y habilidad de tiro.

Debilidades: relaciones sociales y artes.

Le gusta: las armas de fuego/ el chocolate.

Le disgusta: las injusticas/ perder (perder es injusto)

Madre: Halle Lidner.

Padre: Desconocido.

Near se sorprendió ante tan absurdo expediente que le esperaba en su escritorio la mañana que llego al Instituto.

- Es la nueva alumna del instituto- le informo Roger.

- ¿Qué?

- Linder dejo la custodia de su hija a la casa hogar Wammy en caso de que algo le pasara, yo considere lo más adecuado traerla aquí, la niña sabe japones perfectamente.

Near se esforzó por no hiperventilar frente a Roger el podía soportar muchos tipos de presiones y retos pero eso no incluía una niña a su cargo. Vio de nuevo el expediente y la foto de una linda niña rubia pero que ademas le recordaba a otra persona... y por primera vez estuvo al borde de un colapso mental que ni los mini kiras habían logrado hasta ahora puesto que esta era una sorpresa de un tipo muy distinto, algo que en verdad jamas hubiera esperado.

- ¿Por qué padre desconocido?... si es obvio- reclamo Near tirando el expediente al escritorio desparramando los papeles.

-Sabia que lo notaria y los análisis clínicos lo confirman.

-Lidner fue en verdad una irresponsable...- se quejo Near masajeandose las sienes, Roger trato de decir algo pero el lo detuvo con un gesto- Necesito estar solo un momento.

Roger comprendió y se retiro solo esperaba que el peliblanco no rechazara a la niña, la pequeña ni siquiera estaría realmente a su cuidado y el viejo estaba convencido de que después de todo ese era el mejor lugar del mundo para la hija de Lidner y Mello.

"¿Cómo Demonios paso esto?"- grito mentalmente Near.

"Pues si en serio no lo sabes te lo explico con dibujitos"- contesto divertida la voz que invadía su cabeza de vez en cuando.

"¿Cómo es que no lo note?"- se pregunto el peliblanco a si mismo tratado de ignorar la voz de Mello.

"Pues no es que tu te intereses por la vida de los demás nunca, así que no se de que extrañas"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"¿Y como iba a saberlo si estoy muerto?"

"Bien esa fue una pregunta muy tonta"- reconocio Near pero luego bufo molesto por volver a entablar una conversación con la voz inexistente de su cabeza.

**Notas:** por fin ordene las ideas de mi loca cabeza y les traigo otro capítulo, perdón por que es cortito y por la tardanza pero es que no me decidía a crear o no este nuevo personaje. Si Michelle es hija de Mello y Lidner y yo creo que era totalmente posible, Lidner ha muerto por el nuevo plan de mis mini kiras así que todo esto termino así.

Por cierto el asterisquito * es para explicar lo de Kurosawa y Sonnengott, Sayu ahora es Kurosawa por que se caso y Sonnengott es el apellido de Hanabi, creo que no lo había mencionado y aquí esta, según Google Sonnengott es dios del sol en alemán :P

Agradecimientos especiales a las maravillosas personas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado: leknyn, yuric09, AngelaMedicDoktor, fannyhikari y NEKO AISAKA espero no decepcionarlos, en serio para mi este 50 es el más bonito del mundo :) dejo de divagar y gracias a todos por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece, infinitas gracias a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba por crearlo.

**Lo que no pudo ser y lo que era.**

* * *

><p>El sillón cómodo y cálido, el departamento impecable como la ultima vez que lo había mirado, Misa dormida en sus brazos y risas infantiles en alguna de las habitaciones... tal vez fue así como debió ser su vida, sin embargo el no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, aunque no todo acabo como el hubiese querido el utilizar su vida para matar todos esos criminales y cambiar el mundo no fue un desperdicio. Había perdido muchas cosas y no podía negar que este simple momento de falsa normalidad le gustaba pero aun así no estaba arrepentido de nada, ademas como consuelo o como burla el había terminado como lo que era, un shinigami, y por eso las cosas jamas volverían a ser iguales, el jamas volvería a estar "vivo" y lo sabía... pero aunque este momento fuera una mentira bien podía disfrutar por un rato la rara oportunidad que tenía de jugar a que nada había pasado y que todo era normal.<p>

Light se acomodo mejor en el sillón y apretó el agarre alrededor de la cintura de su compañera, error, su momento de tranquilidad se termino cuando lo ojos grandes y azules de Misa le observaron y su dueña le dedico una sonrisa como si supiera lo que pensaba y dijera "a mi también me gusta... pero no te preocupes todo esta perfecto tal y como es", si así de expresivos eran los ojos de la ex modelo y así de bien la conocía Light para interpretarlos. Misa también conocía bien a Light y sabía que no era prudente seguir con la linea de conversación "así pudo ser nuestra vida", así que como siempre complaciendo a su Light comenzó un tema de conversación diferente mientras fingía que sus profundos intercambios de miradas no habían sucedido.

- Misa necesitaba dormir- dijo ella con ese tono meloso que aveces amaba y aveces odiaba su compañero- y lo ha hecho muy bien- continuo ella mientras se acurrucaba como un gatito en el pecho de Light.

El chico agradeció el gesto de la rubia de no comenzar "esa" conversación y le dedico una seductora sonrisa comenzando a acariciar los rubios cabellos de su compañera mientras ella se acomodaba en el regazo de el para que eso continuara, pero nuevamente su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido crispando los nervios de Light que moría por un poco de intimidad, y la poca que acababan de tener la había _desperdiciado_ durmiendo.

- ¡Papá quiero un gato! - irrumpió su hijo en la sala con una sonrisa infantil, que hacia recordar a su padre que el solo puso la mitad del material genético de ese niño y en otras cosas tenía que parecerse a su madre.

Sin embargo al observar mejor el rostro de su hijo se encontró con un dejo de malicia en su mirada no supo descifrar la razón de eso, pero le hecho la culpa a _su_ parte del material genético, y al final solo pudo decir un -¿Qué?- en tono evidente molesto.

- Con un gato esto sería una gran escena familiar ¿no creen?- pregunto abiertamente malicioso el niño, asintiendo detrás de el apareció Hanabi que retenía su risa con sus pequeñas manos.

- Entonces no quieres un gato- afirmo el mayor de los Yagami alzando una ceja mostrando su molestia.

-No en realidad- confeso el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero con un dejo de ternura y sus ojos diciendo "amo molestarte, pero quiéreme mucho". Demasiado material genético de Misa pensó Light pero solo pudo bufar molesto consigo mismo por no poder enfadarse de verdad con su hijo.

- Que lastima a Misa le encantan- hablo la rubia uniéndose a la diversión de los niños.

- No tendremos un gato Misa- dijo tajante Light, aun sabiendo que no iban en serio con eso del gato.

- Por favor- dijeron los niños con tonos dulces y suplicantes que demostraban lo buenos actores que eran, cualquiera les abría creído y corrido a la tienda de mascotas más cercana.

- Esa mirada y ese tono no funcionaran conmigo- dijo el ex-kira alzando una ceja y sintiéndose subestimado por esos niños, los pequeños rompieron en risas y chocaron sus pequeñas palmas.

- Pero a tía Sayu si la convenceremos- dijeron los pequeños niños y salieron corriendo del lugar entre risas divertidas.

o.O.o

El departamento de policía estaba hecho un caos a pesar de que el caso Kira no era manejado por ellos, aun así había infinidad de reportes e información que procesar. Mientras las calles se llenaban de gente que aplaudía el regreso del asesino la postura oficial negaba rotundamente la reaparición de Kira como si quisieran tapar el sol con un dedo.

Mientras tanto los rumores en Internet especulaban que en cuanto Kira se manifestara abiertamente la policía no haría nada en su contra, "después de todo ahora no parecen estar haciendo nada por el caso" argumentaban las voces anónimas de la red. Aizawa escuchaba las opiniones en general y estaba al borde del colapso, el no podía manejar la jefatura y el otro día había visto en la mochila de su hija un prendedor de Kira, en el fondo el hombre solo podía pensar "si no puedo con mi casa ¿como podre con esto?"

El actual jefe de policía se la pasaba llamando a "L" pero el caso no avanzaba mucho, Aizawa tenía dudas de como manejar a los medios pero últimamente Near no le contestaba las llamadas y su colapso se hacia cada vez más evidente ante la mayoría de sus hombres que se dividían entre apoyar a Kira o atrapar al criminal por si mismos, aun así el primer grupo era el más numeroso ya que los analistas del grupo habían notado que desde su reaparición Kira no había matado ningún inocente ni miembros de la policía, al menos el mutismo del departamento había servido de algo.

Al final podría decirse que el departamento estaba feliz por que los hombre corruptos en altos cargos habían desaparecido y de pronto esa falsa normalidad que les había ofrecido Kira les encanto. Si nadie decía nada, si de verdad no hacían nada, tal vez pudieren disfrutar de todos los beneficios sin culpa. Si las pantallas nunca anuncian nada, si voces y vídeos manipulados nunca aparecían ellos podían vivir en esa hermosa mentira donde simplemente la gente mala desaparece poco a poco.

Ante la presente crisis en el departamento de policía, ideológica y logística, Aizawa se planteo que su modus operandi de depender del genio peliblanco no estaba funcionando, solo hasta ese momento en que notaba los cuchicheos apoyando a Kira en el departamento y como sus hombres pasaban de el, comenzó a entender que su forma de actuar hasta ahora solo le hizo perder el respeto de sus hombres y el poco ingenio que tenía se había ahogado y muerto dentro de el. Hace años que no resolvía un caso por si solo, por que su valor se volvió conformismo y el no quería arriesgarse más, hace tiempo que sus valores y carácter se diluyeron hasta solo ser una sombra de lo que antes era; se descubrió un cobarde y no le importo el un gran hombre maduro con un poderoso cargo estaba frente a su escritorio lleno de importantísimos papeles y no sabia que hacer, el timbre del teléfono sonaba insistente y así siguió mientras el miraba por la ventana.

o.O.o

Un nuevo día y el mundo seguía girando todo parecía igual pero era ligeramente diferente, dos niños sin uniforme pero con la insignia del Instituto Wammy prendada a la ropa caminaban por las calles. El estaba pensativo sobre todo el tiempo que pasaba con su adorable compañera, la veía en la escuela, ahora su casa, todo su tiempo libre y lo peor es que no le molestaba ¿Qué le hacia pensar en tan curioso tema cuando debería estar pensando en serios asuntos de asesinatos a nivel mundial? pues "eso" que hacia ligeramente diferente este día, la razón por la que la mayoría e los locales comerciales estaban decorados, en su mayoría con corazones, y el olor a chocolate y las sonrisas bobas en la gente abundaban. Es decir, era 14 de febrero fecha que generalmente pasaba desapercibida para el pero esta vez no podría por que su rubia compañera también tenía una linda sonrisa extraña, y el se descubrió esperando tontamente que ella ocultara tras esa sonrisa su intención de darle chocolates...grrr... tan cursi y estúpido pero era cierto.

Quería culpar a alguien por sus tontos pensamientos y ademas de la sobre explotación de los medios sobre tan comercial fecha pudo culpar a su tía con su espíritu de recién casada y sus padres, que al contrario de lo que el pensaba eran muy descarados. Tal vez era por que no estaban acostumbrados a estar separados, pero eso era demasiado, parecía tan natural como sus padres se tiraban en posiciones desvergonzadas por que nadie más podía verlos, el estoicismo de su padre era aparente cuando creía que nadie los miraba se la pasaban besuqueándose y quien sabe que más, el no quería saberlo, de pronto se encontró pensando en si así seria todo si ellos estuvieran vivos pero después deshecho el tema por que era por demás inútil pensar en ese tipo de cuestiones. Ese fue el momento en que su mente volvió a los asesinatos y las serias decisiones.

Hanabi estaba su lado sonriendo, notando ligerísimos cambios en su expresión deduciendo que pensaba su compañero. Estaba orgullosa de ser la única capaz de leer así al menor de los Yagami y al saber que sus pensamientos fueron de curiosas a oscuras cavilaciones ella le dedico una sonrisa y tomo su mano sorprendiendo al pequeño Light. Un ligero sonrojo invadió las mejillas de los pequeños aun en contra de su voluntad y esa fue la primera imagen que la cámara del instituto capto de ellos.

o.O.o

Near resoplo harto y Mello opino "que eran una pareja encantadora", puro sarcasmo, un par de asesinos y si bien podía esperar que los genes del Yagami estuvieran defectuosos aun quedaba la duda de la chica mitad alemana ¿por que hacia esto? como una niña común de 10 años aceptaba la muerte como si nada ... niños, eran solo niños y ellos no eran Kira... esa imagen le dejo algo muy claro y le dio una idea.

Primero el niño, que era la combinación extravagante de sus padres, un genio egocéntrico homicida y una hermosa e infantil actriz. A sus diez años tenía una mentalidad fuerte y lógica como la de su padre pero no era cien por ciento igual era diferente y debía encontrar esas diferencias.

Luego ella, una niña con un IQ de casi 200 puntos, fan de la oscuridad y lo gótico pero infantil y dependiente, en cierta medida se parecía a Misa Amane pero con unos frontales más desarrollados*, no era Amane y también debería encontrar sus debilidades.

Ellos eran un nuevo rival y no la versión 2.0 el anterior, no sabia como habían obtenido la Death Note ni si tenían la información completa de ella, pero estos niños eran nuevos Kiras y no podía tratarlos de la misma forma que a los anteriores debía dejar las especulaciones atrás y conocer a su nuevo rival. La imagen de los niños tomados de la mano fue su primera pista, la primera diferencia que encontró: este kira no era una piedra, y no pretendía serlo. Matar a los agentes de la SPK, acabar con la organización que irrumpo en la boda de su tía y mato a su abuela, el tener un cómplice desde el comienzo; eran todas pruebas de que este Kira era sentimental y esa era una ventaja que no podía dejar pasar. Debía atacar su lado humano y no sus planes y lógica.

Cuando volvió a ver los monitores la niña sonrojada sacaba una caja de chocolates de su mochila y el chico los aceptaba tímido, la tierna imagen le saco una sonrisa pero no por que le conmoviera sino por que había encontrado la debilidad de su enemigo.

**Notas: **Quería sacar este capítulo ayer pero me secuestraron y no pude :p, quería que saliera Michellle en este capítulo pero no se pudo ya sera para el próximo, gomen.

* Los frontales son la parte del cerebro que maneja la planificación y el control, tener los frontales poco desarrollados no te hace tonto solo impulsivo y distraído.

Gracias a todos los que leen y agradecimientos especiales a los que me dejan review: leknyn, AngelaMedicDoktor,ProtoccoloGamma, NEKO AISAKA y yuric09; por cierto ProtoccoloGamma no he tenido el gusto de leer tu historia pero lo haré próximamente, el nombre de Michelle simplemente se me hizo perfecto para la hija de Mello, pensé en pagarte los derechos de autor con mazanas pero luego recordé que no tengo dinero para comprarlas u.u


End file.
